Trapped
by nw21jcc
Summary: CM/NCIS. 'MayDay' sequel but can stand alone.  When it turns out an UnSub has killed a Marine, three of the team head over the the Navy Yard to collect files from NCIS, but a security breach leaves them all trapped inside...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds, nor and I making any money from this. It's jus for fun! **

**A/N: ****I'm back! This is the sequel to 'May Day'. It will be an NCIS crossover but it will **_**NOT**_** be a romance story, just to make that clear. It'll mainly focus on Reid/Abby/Ziva, but the other guys will be in there too. Just so you know what you're getting from the get go. If you're not into NCIS then I am gonna write another story after this which may be a follow on but you won't really need to have read this one to read that one. It's like I'm writing a mini series! HAHAHA! Anyway, here we go. Hope you enjoy and that my last story wasn't a one hit wonder! (If you didn't read 'May Day', all you need to know is Reid was hurt and had to basically re-learn his balance and co-ordination, but if he gets tired, the left side of his body get's uncoordinated. Oh, and he raced Morgan on an obstacle course and won : ) ) **

**Trapped – Chapter One.**

Reid limped into the office and over to the break room. He was glad he was first in so as to avoid questioning about his leg. He knew he'd pay for the race with Morgan the evening before, but it was worth it just to see the look on Morgan's face when he'd lost to the younger man. Reid chuckled to himself a little thinking about how shocked everyone had looked over the fact that he'd beaten the clearly more athletic man.

He poured himself a coffee and was adding his sugar when Prentiss walked in. "Hey," he called to her. "You're in early." He said as she walked over to him.

Prentiss sighed, getting herself a coffee mug. "I had to take my car to the garage," She explained. "There was no point getting the bus back home to get the train to work, so..." She shrugged and reached for the milk.

Reid finished stirring his coffee and, still holding the spoon in his right hand, reached to pick it up with his left. He wasn't entirely sure how it happened, but next thing he knew his mug was knocked over and his coffee was over his hand. He swore to himself, grabbing some tissue off a nearby roll to clean it up.

"Hey," Prentiss said, helping him clean it up. "You ok?"

Reid sighed. "Yea," he shook his head. "Just..."he sighed again. "Yea."

"Go run your hand under the tap," Prentiss said, taking the tissue off him. "I got this."

"I'm ok," he said, using a piece of tissue dab to some coffee of his shirt. "Did I get you too?" He asked, looking at her.

Prentiss shook her head. "Go sit down," she ordered. "I'll make you another one."

"I can make..." Reid began.

"Shh!" Prentiss cut him off. "I'm offering to make you a coffee and I may not do so again for some time, so accept the offer and go sit down." She smiled at him.

Reid smiled back and muttered his thanks before heading to his desk.

Prentiss followed him a few seconds later. She placed the coffee in front of him and sat at her own desk. "What's with the limp?" She asked, nonchalantly.

"Nothing." Reid replied, taking a sip of coffee. He shrugged. "Just, after yesterday." He hoped that explanation would suffice and turned to his computer to log in. It didn't.

"Does it happen a lot?" Prentiss asked, now also facing her computer.

"Does what happen a lot?" Reid asked, not looking up from his screen and pretending not to know what she was talking about.

Prentiss stopped typing and looked at him. "Come on, Reid." She said, resting her elbows on the table. "The coffee, the leg..." She learned forward a little. "You can talk to me, you know that, right?"

Reid stopped typing and looked at her. "Sometimes, if I'm tired," He explained, avoiding eye contact with her. "I can't," he shrugged, still not looking at her, "My left side doesn't always do what I want it to." He looked up at her and half smiled. Prentiss went to say something but Reid carried on talking. "It gets better as the day goes on," He took a sip of coffee and held the mug in his hands as if trying to keep them warm. "In a few hours it'll be alright."

Prentiss smiled sadly at him. "Is that, like, a permanent thing?" She asked. They'd all be so pleased when Reid had been cleared to come back to work after being gone for so long that she hadn't even thought about there being any long term problems that Reid might have to cope with.

Reid shrugged. "You'' find out when I do." He said, turning back to his screen and typing again. After a few seconds he stopped and turned back to face her. "You won't tell the others, will you?"

Prentiss was a little taken aback by this question. "Not if you don't want me too." She said after a few seconds. "But they're gonna notice something's up if I did." She said, taking a sip of her own coffee.

"I know," Reid said, looking down and playing with a pen on his desk. "But I don't want them to baby me, or think..." He shrugged and looked up at her. "I don't want them to think I can't do my job."

Prentiss smiled. She was about to speak when Morgan walked in. "Morning," She said as Morgan got closer.

"Hey." Morgan said as he got to his desk. He eased himself into his chair as if it were the most difficult task he'd undertaken in a while. A grimace spread across his face and a small groan of pain escaped his lips as he made contact with the chair.

Prentiss turned to face Reid. "Looks like you're not the only one feeling it today."

(((((())))))

Hotch had called them all to the briefing. Luckily, everyone had put Reid's limp down to the fact that he'd run a six mile race the day before and as Morgan too was feeling a little worse for wear, they'd not asked him any questions. Prentiss eyed him knowingly as he sat down but said nothing. Reid sent her an 'I'm ok' look over the table and JJ started briefing the team.

"Two victims," She said, pressing the clicker in her hand. Two photos appeared behind her on the screen. "Both male. James Kettering, thirty two and Michael Doherty, twenty nine." She turned to look at the screen quickly then turned to face the team. "Both shot in the head, execution style. Both in D.C. The first in West Potomac Park, the second in Rosslyn across the river."

"Any connection between the two victims?" Hotch asked, looking through the case photos.

"There is one thing," JJ answered, pressing the clicker again. A photo of the first victim – James Kettering, appeared. This time he was in a dress uniform.

"He was in the army?" Rossi asked.

"Marines." Reid corrected, noticing the subtle differences in the uniform.

JJ nodded. "Former Marine. He was discharged two years ago after being wounded. The second victim," another photo appeared on the screen of Michael Doherty. "Signed up but never completed boot-camp. He dropped out after twelve weeks."

"Twelve weeks?" Prentiss asked.

"That's a long time to just suddenly decide to drop out." Morgan said, looking up from the file he was reading through. "Boot camp's thirteen weeks. Why drop out with one week left?"

Reid nodded. "Statistically, only 1.9% of drop outs occur in the last two weeks or training."

Rossi looked at Reid for a second. "Is there anything in their Corps file?" He asked, turning back to face JJ. "Some incident that connects them?"

JJ shook her head. "Not that we've found, but there's one more thing." The team looked at her, but remained silent. "Four weeks ago a Marine on leave in Washington was killed." She pressed the clicker and a photo came up of a man in dress uniform. "Private First Class Mark Glennister. He was thirty. Found in Rock Creek Park."

"Were they a boot camp together?" Prentiss asked.

JJ nodded. "Yes, but they were all assigned a different drill sergeant. And although they were there at the same time, Kettering passed out two weeks before Glennister. Who passed out a week before Doherty dropped out."

"OK," Hotch said, looking at the team. "Rossi," He turned to face the older man. "I need you to visit the crime scenes. JJ, you go with him. I'll stay here and go through victimology." He turned to face the other three team members. "Reid, when you get back I need you to work up a geographical profile..."

"When I get back?" Reid asked, "From where?"

"This guys killing ex-marines. And he's killed one still in service," Hotch said. "You three, head over to the Navy Yard in Washington. NCIS are giving us a copy of their findings from the Glennister case."

Morgan sighed and hung his head. "NCIS?" He asked, sounding disheartened.

"Come on, Hotch," Prentiss protested. "NCIS hate us."

"They do not." Hotch said, shaking his head.

"They do." Prentiss said. "When I was a grad, I was working with Agent Fornell and we had to liaise with them on this case we had." She shook her head. "We were working with this Agent. Man, he was grumpy. He hated having the FBI on his case." She looked around the team. "I mean, _hated_ it." She shook her head." I can't remember his name." She furrowed her brow trying to remember. After a few seconds she clicked her fingers. "Gibbs." She said, sounding rather pleased with herself.

"Good." Hotch said, standing. "Then you'll already know who to look for when you get there." He said, leaving the room.

"He's joking, right?" Prentiss asked, looking around the team. JJ and Morgan shrugged.

"Have you ever known Hotch tell a joke?" Rossi asked standing and leave the room. JJ smiled at them in a somewhat apologetic manner and followed Rossi.

"Great." Prentiss muttered, standing up.

Morgan and Reid followed suit. "He can't be that bad." Reid offered.

Prentiss scoffed but said nothing.

"I'm driving!" Morgan called as he followed the two out of the room.

(((((())))))

"FBI?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded. "You hate the FBI."

"They're just coming to collect some evidence and then they'll be gone." Gibbs said, not looking up from his work.

"But you hate the FBI." Tony said again.

"If they can catch the guy who's killing Marines, DiNozzo," Gibbs looked up. "Then I'll let them have whatever files they need."

"But," Tony looked confused. "FBI..."

McGee looked at Tony for a second. The older agent was just sitting there with a dumbfounded expression across his face. "So he's killed civilians now too?" He asked.

Gibbs nodded by way of answer, turning back to his work.

"An ex-Marine and an ex-Cadet." Ziva added, reading the email that had been sent over. "So now that there are civilians killed it becomes an FBI case?" She asked, looking from Tony, who was still just looking confused, to Gibbs.

"We keep the Marine case," Gibbs answered. "They take the civilian. We're just telling them what we found." Not looking up.

"So who's coming?" McGee asked.

"Some agents from the BAU." Gibbs looked up at McGee briefly before turning his attention back to his desk.

"NCAVC?" Tony asked, finally back in the conversation. "Man, those NCAVC guys are even worse!"

"Do you even know anyone from NCAVC?" McGee asked, turning to face him.

"Do you, McGeek?" Tony retorted in an accusing tone.

"Enough." Gibbs said, still not looking up.

"Wait, wait." Ziva said, raising her hands slightly in confusion. "BAU?" She asked. "NCAVC?" She looked from Tony to McGee. "Who are these people and why are there so many abbreviations in you Federal system?"

"Behavioural Analysis Unit," Gibbs answered. "And The National Centre for the Analysis of Violent Crime."

"They're both part of the CIRG, The Critical..."

"McGee." Gibbs interrupted, shaking his head.

"Sorry, Boss." McGee said, turning back to his computer.

"Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs looked up to see the young woman who worked behind the desk in the foyer. "There are some FBI Agents here to see you."

(((((())))))

"But he can't be that bad." Reid said. "Nobody's that bad."

The three were walking towards the NCIS building. "You'll get to find out for yourself." Prentiss said, turning to face the younger man and smiling. Morgan chuckled a little but said nothing.

"Crap," Reid said to himself, looking at his watch.

"What's up?" Morgan asked, looking him. "You OK?"

"Yea, it's just," He looked embarrassed for a few seconds. "Since, you know..." he paused for a second. "Since I was in hospital my Mom's made me phone her everyday."

"Everyday?" Morgan asked, sounding more surprised than he meant to.

Reid nodded. "She refuses to take her meds unless she knows I'm ok." He looked embarrassed again. "I know it's stupid but..." He shrugged.

"Call her in the car on the way back to Quantico." Morgan offered.

Reid nodded and they headed into the building.

(((((())))))

"Agent Gibbs?" A strange female voice enquired. Gibbs and his team looked up to see three unknown people standing before them.

"You're the FBI?" Tony asked, sounding surprised. They had not been what he was expecting. The woman was the most FBI-ish of the three, wearing black trousers and a red long sleeved top. Next to her stood a muscular guy with a shaved head. He did not look like an FBI agent. He was wearing dark cargo pants and a grey t-shirt. If it wasn't for the gun on his belt he wouldn't have looked at all like any kind of law enforcer. Next to him stood a tall, skinny guy. He has short brown hair and was dressed more like a kid on work experience than an FBI agent in dark trousers and a dark purple shirt, sleeves rolled up and a dark tie that looked like he really didn't want to be wearing it. Tony noticed that he was also wearing trainers. Very unlike previous FBI agents he had come across before. "Really?" He asked, after taking in their appearance.

"Really," The bald guy answered. "I'm Agent Morgan" He said. "This is Agent Prentiss," He gestured towards the woman. "And this is Doctor Reid."

"Doctor?" Ziva asked, noticing the mans young appearance.

Reid nodded, now used to people questioning him when they heard this.

"Agent Gibbs." Gibbs said, standing to greet the FBI Agents. "These are Agents McGee and DiNozzo," Gibbs indicated the two men. McGee nodded his greeting while Tony just continued to stare.

"And this is Officer David." Gibbs introduced Ziva, who stood to shake hands with the FBI Agents. "Our Forensic Scientist has the evidence ready for you in her lab," he turned to face Ziva. "Officer David will show you the way."

Morgan nodded for Reid to follow the woman towards the elevator on the opposite side of the room.

"Doctor Mallard, out Medical Examiner has the autopsy report for you. DiNozzo will take you." After a few seconds when Tony didn't move Gibbs called again. "DiNozzo!"

"Sorry, Boss." DiNozzo said, standing. "This way."

Prentiss looked at Morgan than followed the man heading in the direction Reid had been taken.

"McGee," Gibbs turned to face him. "Can you pull up the file and get a copy for Agent Morgan?"

"On it, Boss." McGee turned to his keyboard and started typing furiously.

Morgan headed over to where the younger man, McGee was sitting. He wasn't sure what he'd been expecting but this hadn't been it. Gibbs didn't seem quite as grumpy as he'd expected. True, he didn't seem too pleased to have the FBI there but Morgan supposed he wouldn't be too pleased if they'd turned up at the BAU either. DiNozzo had seemed a little, well, odd. He'd not said much but had spent far too mush time staring at them when they'd arrived. McGee so far had seemed ok, although he'd not said much. Then there was the female agent, Officer David. She'd not been dressed like the others. She was dressed much like himself, in light cargo pants and a grey long sleeved t-shirt.

They'd been sitting in silence for a few minuets when Morgan decided to try and start a conversation with Agent McGee. Before he had the chance, a red light began flashing and a siren sounded.

There was suddenly a lot of commotion in the bull pen and Morgan was sure he heard the grey haired agent swear.

(((((())))))

**Chapter One, done. Didn't seem so long when I was writing it till I looked back over it! Oops! Let me know what you think. Hope everyone is in character. Will try and involve everyone but like I said, mainly going to be Reid, Abby and Ziva. But, once again, NOT a romance! Sorry if that's what you were hoping for! : ) **

**Also, as you know by now, I'm not from Washing, nor in fact, America. I looked up the places on a map and I remember when I did visit Washington that those places all seemed fairly close together. So yea... Hopefully update soon assuming you want more ; ) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds, nor and I making any money from this. It's jus for fun! **

**A/N: **** Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story. Glad you like it so far! Now, I can't remember on the program but for the purpose of this story, Abby's lab and Ducky's are both on the same floor, or in the basement, or however that should be worded! **

**I based the ages of the NCIS character's roughly around the actor's ages. Except Abby. Did you know Pauley Perrette is 43! I guessed Abby would be younger than that, maybe a little older than Reid? Early 30s maybe... Anyway.**

**Trapped – Chapter Two.**

Reid followed the dark haired NCIS Agent into the elevator and stood next to her as she pressed the button for the basement.

Ziva eyed him for a few moments before speaking. "Do you mind if I ask what kind of doctor you are?" She was intrigued. The man looked too young to hold both the title of Doctor and Special Agent. She wondered for a moment if maybe he was a Probationary Agent.

Reid smiled, by now used to the all too often asked questions that he assumed would follow. "I have PhD's." He replied. "In Chemistry, Engineering and Mathematics." He added, seeing the quizzical look on her face.

She nodded. "Impressive." She said simply.

"Officer David?" Reid asked. She turned to look at him. "I mean," He explained. "Officer, not Agent?" He asked.

"I'm a Liaison Officer." She answered simply.

"Mossad?" Reid asked, looking at her.

A confused look came across her face. "How did you know that?" She asked.

Reid smiled nervously. "Given that you're name is David," He explained, "and the Star of David you're wearing." Ziva unconsciously played with the pendant around her neck as Reid continued. "I assumed you were Israeli and therefore would have served with the Tzahal which would have lead to you being in the Mossad and that you..." He stopped. "Sorry, I tend to babble."

"Did you just profile me?" Ziva asked. She didn't sound mad, but Reid wouldn't go as far to say she sounded pleased. She still wore the same expression as before.

"Erm..." Reid looked down at the floor. "Sorry... habit." He looked up at her and smiled apologetically.

Ziva again nodded but remained silent. Reid was grateful when the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened. He followed her the short way down the hallway and stopped outside a glass door Reid assumed lead to the lab. "Here we are." Ziva said, entering the room. Reid followed her.

The lab was larger than he'd expected. He looked around and his eyes fell on a figure hunched over a microscope.

"Abby." Ziva called. She didn't reply. "Abby." She tried again louder. Still nothing. "Abby!" She shouted.

The woman turned around and looked surprised. She pulled some earphones out of her ears. Reid wasn't sure what she was listening too but he could tell it was loud. "Hey Guys." She said, smiling.

"Abby, this is Doctor Reid from the FBI." Ziva introduced him. "Doctor Reid, Abby Sciuto, our Forensics Expert."

Reid walked a little further into the lab. It was only now that she was facing him Reid could take in her appearance. She had jet black hair, which had been pulled into high piggy tails and plaited. She was wearing red and black checked trousers and moon boots. Her top was black and had a flaming skull printed on it. Around her neck was a studded dog collar and Reid could make out some kind of spider web tattoo underneath. Although he was a little shocked by her appearance, especially given the fact she was a governmental employee – he didn't let it show on his face. He offered his hand and she shook it, smiling.

Abby quickly looked the FBI agent up and down. He didn't look like FBI. He looked too, well, the only word she could think of to describe it was 'scruffy'. He's tie looked like he was half way to taking it off and she noticed he was wearing Converse. "Aren't FBI agent's meant to look all mean and scary?" She asked, looking from Reid to Ziva.

Ziva shook her head and rolled her eyes slightly. "Doctor Reid is here to collect a copy of your findings in the Glennister case." She said, folding her arms.

"Oh," Abby said, raising both hands to level with her head and pointing her forefingers in the air as if trying to remember where it was.

Before she could find it though a red light in the corner of the room began flashing and a siren sounded.

"Out!" Ziva shouted before Reid could ask what was happening. "Quick!" She added as the door began to automatically close. Reid and Abby headed towards the door after her.

Ziva twisted her body to squeeze through the ever decreasing space and turned to see the door lock shut, Abby and Reid the other side.

(((((())))))

"So, Agent Prentiss." Tony said, pressing the button for the basement on the panel. "The BAU?" He tilted his head to the side as if pondering it for a moment. "That's gotta be..." he thought about what word to use for a moment. "Different."

"It has its moments." Prentiss said, glancing at the other Agent, but not saying anything else.

"So you guys travel a lot?" He asked, folding his arms and leaning back against the wall of the elevator.

"It's actually unusual for us to have a case this close to home." She replied. And it was. In the last twelve months this was only their third case in Virginia.

Tony nodded. "Must be a bonus, though." Tony mussed. "I mean you get to see a lot of the country."

"Yea," Prentiss looked at him. "Apart from all the dead people."

Tony chuckled. "Of course." He said, standing up straight. "I didn't mean... You know with the..." He was pleased when the doors opened a few seconds later. "Ah... we're here." He waited for Prentiss to exit the elevator and followed her. As he exited the elevator, he couldn't help but steal a glance at Prentiss behind. Unfortunately for him, Prentiss turned around and caught him.

"Agent DiNozzo." She half sighed, half exclaimed.

"Agent Prentiss." He replied, "Ah...haha.." He smiled at her. "I erm... Ducky." He pointed down the corridor, "This way." He walked past her and she followed.

They entered what Prentiss assumed was the Morgue. She saw a man dressed in scrubs and a cap sat at a desk on the far side of the room. "Ducky." DiNozzo called.

The man stood and turned to face them. "Ah, Tony, my Dear Boy." He said walking over to them. "Jethro called me earlier, asked me to get a report ready for you." He turned to look at Prentiss. "And you must be the FBI agent come to collect said report." He smiled at her. "Doctor Donald Mallard." He introduced himself in a smooth British accent.

"Agent Emily Prentiss." She replied, shaking his hand.

"Emily..." Tony repeated, an impish smile creeping across his face.

"Bear with me for a moment," Ducky said, returning to his desk. "I had it here a moment ago."

Before Prentiss could speak again a red light in the corner of the room began to flash and a siren sounded.

"Out!" Tony shouted. Ducky and Prentiss turned to follow in time to see the door automatically close, Tony just a few feet away from it. "Oh crap..." He sighed, turning to face the other two.

(((((())))))

"What the hell is goin' on?" Morgan demanded of the older NCIS Agent.

Gibbs looked up to a staircase behind McGee's desk. "I don't know yet." He said, standing when he saw a tall black man with a moustache walk out of a door across the landing. "Vance!" He called, running up the stairs two at a time.

Morgan turned to McGee. "What the hell?" He asked.

McGee stood and looked up to see where Gibbs had gone. "It's the Lab Evac alarm." He explained.

"The what?" He asked. The siren had now stopped, and the red light was now on a permanent low glow. "Lab Evac? Please tell me that's not what it sounds like."

"One of the labs has probably just had a false alarm." McGee said, trying to reassure the other agent but not succeeding. "Its protocol the each area of the building remains sealed until the leak, if there is one, had been found and neutralised." He noticed that his words didn't seem to be making the Agent feel better. "But it's probably a false alarm. They just need to check it out before they can cancel it."

"I just sent two agents down to your labs." Morgan said, folding his arms across his chest. "Are they ok down there?" He asked, worried. If anything happened to either of them he wasn't sure how he'd handle it. Especially Reid. Not on his second day back at work. Nobody was that unlucky, surely.

Before McGee could answer Gibbs returned. "Boss?" McGee asked, moving round his desk to stand next to Morgan.

"One of the labs has a leak." He leant over his desk and began typing on his computer. He looked up at the two Agents. "Anthrax."

"What?" Morgan said, looking from McGee to Gibbs. "Anthrax?"

"Is Abby..." McGee began but Gibbs cut him off.

"It's not her lab." Gibbs said, looking back at his computer.

"I didn't think we had any Anthrax in the building." McGee said, looking confused.

Gibbs stopped typing and stood up straight. "We didn't."

(((((())))))

"What the hell is going on?" Prentiss asked, looking from Tony to Ducky.

"It's the Lab Evac alarm." Tony replied, moving from the door to the desk and picking up the phone.

"Is that what it sounds like?" Prentiss asked, turning to face Ducky.

"I'm afraid so, my Dear." He looked at her and frowned. "I'm afraid we're stuck in this room until the Evac alarm ends and they stop whatever's caused it."

"Great..." Prentiss sighed. Why was nothing simple? Drive to the Navy Yard. Pick up some evidence. Go back to Quantico. That was all they had to do.

"Ok, Boss." Tony said, hanging up the phone and returning to the others. "There's a leak in one of the labs," he explained. "It's not Abby's lab." He said, seeing the worried look flash across Ducky's face.

"What kind of leak?" Prentiss asked.

Tony took a deep breath and sighed. "Anthrax."

(((((())))))

"Ziva!" Abby shouted, banging on the glass of the door.

"Abby, calm down!" Ziva called back. "I'll phone Gibbs." She pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Play nice." She said, looking quickly at Reid, then back to Abby. She dialled and walked down the corridor a little.

"What's happening?" Reid asked, quietly.

"Lab Evac." Abby answered, turning around to face him. "One of the labs has leaked something and now we have to stay quarantined until they can figure it out."

"Quarantined?" Reid asked. So he was stuck here. "How long for?"

Abby shrugged and walked over to sit in the chair behind the desk. "Ages." She said grumpily as she sat down. After a second her head perked up and she looked at him. "Unless you can kick the glass in." She suggested.

"What?" Reid asked, "Kick the..." He shook his head. "No!"

"Oh come on. It's not this lab that's leaked. We'll be here for hours and Ziva's going to be stuck in the corridor." She pointed out of the door to where Ziva had been standing minuets before.

"No!" Reid protested. "I'm not gona kick the glass in. Besides, it would be against protocol." He put his hands in his pockets.

"Protocol Smotocol." Abby huffed. "You're an FBI Agent, just," She tilted her head to the side and swayed her arms in the same direction. "Kick it. That's what you guys do, right?"

"Erm..." Reid shifted. "I'm really not that kind of an FBI Agent. That's more Morgan's territory."

"I don't know who that is." Abby said, looking confused. "Shoot it!" She exclaimed after a few more seconds of thinking.

"What?" Reid exclaimed. "No! That's even more stupid than kicking it in." He took his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms. "No." He said again.

"Boring." Abby muttered to herself, pretending to look at her nails.

Reid sighed and went to lean against the wall. He was stuck in a lab, at NCIS with a crazy Goth woman he'd never met before who was trying to get him to shoot or kick – his choice – a glass door through so they could escape from a quarantine. A quarantine which had been placed for still unknown reasons. Great.

Abby looked at him. "I guess you could read through some of the evidence while we wait for Ziva to come back." She said, standing and taking a file over to him. He took the folder off her with thanks. She turned to her computer and began to pull up the ballistics.

"There was no DNA left at the crime scene?" Reid asked, handing her back the file.

She took it off him and gave him a confused look. "You..." She looked from the thick file to Reid. "You read it already?"

Reid nodded. "No prints left on the shell casings. Not hairs of fibres." Reid looked at her oblivious to her confused glare. "Victim was subdued by blunt force trauma to the head and bound at the wrist and ankles like the other two victims."

"You... But..." Abby stuttered. She turned back to her computer. "You read fast."

Before either could say anything, a tapping on the door caught their attention. They turned to see Ziva.

"Ziva!" Abby called, running over to the door. "What did Gibbs say? Can we come out soon? Are Tony and McGee ok?"

Ziva didn't say anything. She didn't have to. The grim, stern look on her face said it all.

"Oh no..." Abby said, turning to look at Reid, who was now standing besides her. She turned back to face Ziva. "Is it bad?"

Ziva nodded. After a few moments she said one word.

"Anthrax."

Reid's heart sank. Great. All they had to do was drive to NCIS and pick up some files. Why was nothing ever simple?

((((((())))))

**Hahaha! I hate to spoil it for you, but nobody will be getting Anthrax. I just didn't want you to think 'Ahh here we go, just re-write an episode but set it in a different place." All will become clear. Let me know what you think, hope you're still enjoying! Even if you're not I'm, going to keep writing cos I'm having fun! Although I do intend to please you too lol :p **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS, nor and I making any money from this. It's just for fun! **

**A/N: ****Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story. More people reading that I though, looked at that 'traffic' thingy : ) Also, Quantico's about 30 miles from Washington, right? Well, I thought it was when writing this so that makes it about a 30 minuet drive, right? That's the math I based it on, anyways!**

**As I've said before, my American geography is not great so please suspend belief with distances and locations, should you happen to know them.**

**Trapped – Chapter Three.**

Hotch had spent the last hour and a half looking through the victims. Apart from the obvious Marine link, he could find nothing that connected them. They had all grown up in or around the D.C area, but had attended different schools, different colleges. Seemingly, the Marines were the only connection the three had. He was about to get himself a coffee when his phone rang. "Hotchner." He answered.

"Hey, Hotch." Morgan's voice came from the other end of the phone.

"Morgan." He looked at his watch. "Are you on your way back yet?"

"Erm..." Morgan paused for a moment. "Not just yet, no."

"Morgan?" Hotch asked. He could tell something was wrong by the tone of the other Agents' voice.

"There's been a leak in one of the labs. We're in lockdown until it's cleared." Morgan replied, sounding rather annoyed.

"Are Prentiss and Reid with you?" Hotch asked.

"Prentiss is in the morgue with one of the NCIS Agents. Reid's in one of the labs with another Agent."Morgan explained. "He's ok, though. The lab that set off the alarm is the other side of the building from them."

"Alright." Hotch said, thinking for a moment. "Have you spoken to Reid or Prentiss?" He didn't ask what the leak was. In truth, he didn't want to know. NCIS would have it under control and him and the rest of the team worrying about the three agents would not help solve the case.

"Not yet," Morgan said.

Hotch nodded, although Morgan couldn't see. "Work the case as much as you can. I'll let JJ and Rossi know what's going on. Let me know if you find anything."

"Alright," Morgan answered.

"And Morgan?" Hotch added.

"Yea?"

"Take care. Keep me updated."

"Will do." Morgan replied. "Let me know if you guys find anything. We can check it against the Marine case." The two men said good bye and hung up.

Hotch sighed and dialled Rossi's number. He didn't know if it was his imagination, but he was sure his team managed to get in trouble much more than anyone else's.

(((((())))))

"Everything ok?" McGee asked once the other Agent had finished on the phone.

Morgan nodded. "You got that file, Agent McGee?" He asked.

"Two seconds..." McGee said, sitting back down at his desk and typing. When he'd finished the printer next to his desk kicked into life.

Morgan sat down on the edge of DiNozzo's desk. McGee handed him the print out and he thanked him. "Gibbs should be back soon." He said, looking up towards MTAC where Gibbs had disappeared several minuets earlier with Vance. "He should be able to give us some idea how long we'll be here."

Morgan nodded. "Can you connect a three way call here?" he asked, standing and placing the freshly printed file down on McGee's desk.

McGee looked confused from a moment. "Yea..." He said, picking up the phone. "Morgue and Lab?" He asked, before dialling. Morgan nodded and the phone began to ring.

(((((())))))

"So we just wait?" Prentiss asked Ducky for the tenth time in as many minuets.

"That's the idea of'quarantine', Emily." He replied, looking at her from where he'd sat at his desk.

Prentiss sighed, looking around her. At least there were no bodies out on the slabs. She was grateful for that much. She turned to look at DiNozzo who had spent the last ten minuets fiddling with the door. To what end she wasn't sure. She turned back to look at Ducky, sitting down on the edge of the table nearest where he was sitting. "How does a Scottish Doctor become NCIS's Chief Medical Examiner?" She asked, intrigued. They had been talking since DiNozzo had started examining the door. He'd already informed her that he was Scottish, and told her to call him 'Ducky' instead of 'Doctor Mallard', calming that that was what his friends called him. She hadn't known the man long at all but there was a certain endearing charm about him that she couldn't put her finger on.

"I was in the Royal Army," He explained. "Medical Corps." He smiled for a second, as if remembering his time there. "Did you know, in 1806, General..."

At this point, Ducky was cut off by the phone ringing. Ducky turned to get it, but DiNozzo beat him to it. He pressed the loud speaker button and rested his hands on the desk. "DiNozzo." He answered.

"Hey it's me..." McGee began but was cut off by a familiar female voice.

"Tony!" Abby shouted over the phone. "Oh my God, are you ok? Is Ducky with you? Is the FBI woman ok too? Ziva's stuck in the corridor, she can't..."

"Abby... Calm down." DiNozzo said, glancing up at Ducky and rolling his eyes. "We're all ok, just stuck in the morgue." He heard someone in the background shout something but couldn't make it out. It sounded as if they were shouting from very far away. "What was that?" He asked.

"Ziva." Abby replied. "She said to be grateful that at least you have a chair."

"Anyway..." McGee said, bringing them back to the point of the call.

"Ooh right!" Abby exclaimed. "FBI agents?" She asked.

Prentiss stood and walked over to stand by DiNozzo. "Prentiss," She said, as if introducing herself.

"Hey, Emily." She heard Reid's voice say.

"You alright?" Morgan asked.

"Yea, fine." She replied. "You?"

"Yea." Reid and Morgan both replied at the same time.

"Hotch said to keep working the case." Morgan continued. "See if NCIS can detail us on Glennister, and then Hotch can compare to the other victims. See if it's the same UnSub."

"What's an UnSub?" Abby asked. They heard Reid answer her and then the conversation continued.

"Was the MO the same on the two other Vic's?" Tony asked, glad Abby had asked the question as to what an UnSub was. Truth be told, he had no idea.

"Exactly the same." Reid answered. "All subdued with a blow to the head. Bound at the wrist and ankles, and then shot in the back of the head. No fibres, no DNA."

"So it's the same guy?" McGee asked.

"The ballistics match at all crime scenes, from what I can tell." Abby added.

"Reid," Morgan said, addressing the Agent directly. "Can you work on a Geographical profile from in here?"

"I already did one." Reid replied. "I mean, it's only in my head so it may be a little off, but from the dump sites I'd say the UnSub lives in or close to Brookmont or Fairlawn."

"You worked that out in your head?" DiNozzo asked, sounding a strange mix of surprised and impressed. "How could you know that?"

"Focus, Tony!" Abby shouted.

"Anyway," Reid continued. "I know they're opposite sides of DC but without a map or the case files it's the best I can do."

"It's better than what we had." Prentiss said, looking up at DiNozzo who nodded in agreement.

"Hotch is gonna keep us updated on anything they find." Morgan continued. "I'll call him and let he know about where to look. Reid?" He waited for the younger man to acknowledge him. "Good work."

Morgan hung up, but Prentiss could just hear McGee in the background asking "Did he really do all that in...'' and then they were gone.

"Ducky?" Abby's voice came across the speaker after a few seconds.

"Abigail?" Ducky replied.

"Just checking." Abby said the relief audible in her voice. With that, she hung up.

"Two questions," Tony said, standing up straight and looking at Prentiss. "One," He raised one of his fingers. "What is a Geographical Profile? Two," he raised another finger. "How did he work out where the suspect would live from one? And three..." He looked down at his hand for a second. "OK, three questions." He corrected himself. "How did a Probie Agent manage that?"

"Agent DiNozzo..."

"Tony, please." Tony said, smiling at her. "We're going to be in here for a while, we can drop formalities."

"Ok..." Prentiss said, raising her eyebrows. "Tony." Said started again. "A Geographical Profile is used to work out where an UnSub is likely to live based on the location the victims were found. Average distance travelled and so on to work out a likely area of residence. And SSA Reid is not a Probationary Agent." She smiled a little. "He happens to have been in the Bureau for almost nine years."

Tony looked shocked. "That wet behind the ears kid from upstairs?" He said. "But you said he was a doctor? That doesn't add up," He did the math on his fingers, shaking his head,

By this point Ducky had started to chuckle a little at Tony's obvious confusion. "He is a doctor." Prentiss said. "He has three doctorates. He happens to be very smart." She returned to sit on the table she'd been on before. She felt she'd said enough about Reid. She didn't feel it was her place to reel off all his credits to a stranger. And besides, she'd answered his question, kind of.

"Three?" Tony continued to look confused when suddenly a look of realisation came across his face. "He's your McGeek." Tony said, as if everything had fallen into place.

"My Dear boy," Ducky said, shaking his head. "Jethro's told you before not to judge a book by it's cover."

(((((())))))

"I'm going to see if I can get back to the squad room." Ziva said, once the phone call had ended.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Reid asked, walking over to the door so they could hear each other better.

"I can not just wait in the corridor," She replied, raising her hands into an exaggerated shrug.

"Be careful, Ziva." Abby said, now standing next to Reid. Ziva nodded and walked down the corridor out of sight.

"You could still shoot it, you know." Abby said, gesturing towards the glass.

"Would you stop with that," Reid said, looking at her. "I'm not shooting the glass." He folded his arms.

"Why not?" Abby asked, rather high pitched.

"Because I don't want to get home and have a huge NCIS bill waiting for me to replace a door. I don't want to have to file a Weapon Discharge Report when I get back to the Bureau and, most importantly, I don't want to catch Anthrax again!" He finished his list of reason and placed his hands into his pockets.

"Again?" Abby asked, quizzically.

Reid nodded. "It was a few years ago." He said, wishing he'd been more careful with his words. He didn't fancy having to explain the whole story. Abby seemed satisfied with this as an answer and simply nodded.

They stood in silence for a few seconds before Reid remembered something. He looked at his watch and swore to himself.

"You ok, Doctor Reid?" Abby asked, looking at him.

"You don't have to call me 'Doctor'," Reid said, smiling a little at her.

"You got a first name?" She asked, smiling back.

"Spencer." He answered. "But nobody really calls me that." And it was true. His Mom did, JJ called him Spence, but that was it, really.

"So I just call you what?" Abby asked, bouncing up and down on her toes a little. "Reid?" Reid nodded. "In that case," she continued. "I'm just Abby." She stopped bouncing. "Nobody calls me 'Ms Sciuto'." She frowned for a second. "apart from Director Vance and Ducky." She tilted her head to the side thinking, "But Ducky usually calls me Abigail."

Reid didn't say anything, just nodded. Although Abby was, by any standard, a strange woman, there was something incredibly likable about her. "I just need to call someone." He said, pulling his phone from his pocket. He excused himself and walked to the furthest corner of the lab. He looked at his watch again. It was almost eleven. If he didn't call his Mom in the next half an hour then he knew all hell would break loose. He dialled and waited for an answer.

(((((())))))

Abby sat down with her back against the glass door. She had picked up a copy of the case file and was flicking through it rather absent minded. She was trying not to earwig on Reid's conversation but it was difficult not to hear bits here and there given the size of the lab. She was pretty sure she was going to like Reid. Having said that, Abby liked everyone. But Reid didn't seem to be like any of the other FBI Agent's she'd met. He seemed a lot more, she wasn't sure. Laid back, maybe. She recalled that he was a doctor. She'd have to ask him what kind.

She could here him talking to someone on the other end of the phone. She couldn't catch a name but it sounded like he was trying to calm the other person down. She could hear him reassuring them that everything was ok. After a few more minuets, he hung up and returned to sit next to her.

(((((())))))

"Mom," Reid said, but she continued.

"...stuck in that God awful job. I knew something was wrong when you didn't..."

"Mom." He tied again.

"... and I worry about you so much, Spencer. After what happened with..."

"Mom,"

"... surely there must be another way to help people, Spencer. You can't just..."

"Mom!" He almost shouted. She stopped. "I'm ok, alright? Nothing's happened. I was just late calling because I've been busy." He hadn't told her he was stuck in quarantine, just that he'd been late calling because he'd got caught up in a case. It was kind of true, after all. "I've gotta go, ok?" She didn't say anything. "I'll speak to you tomorrow."

"I love you, Spencer." She said.

"You too." He replied, before hanging up. He walked back over to Abby and sat down.

Abby looked up at him and smiled. "Everything ok?" She asked.

Reid nodded but didn't speak.

"Sorry," Abby said hurriedly. "I didn't mean to pry." She shrugged. "Sorry." She said again.

"No, no..." Reid said, worried he'd upset her with his reply. "It's not... It's just..." He sighed. "My Mom's not well." He explained, simply. "Something happened to me last year and if she doesn't hear from me she worries." He looked down at the floor. Why was he telling her this? He barely knew her... He couldn't explain it but there was something trustworthy behind the dark hair, red lipstick, dog collar and tattoos.

"I'm sorry." Abby said, suddenly hugging him. Reid was a little shocked. He didn't return the hug, but didn't pull away. "Will she be Ok?" She asked, smiling again.

"Erm..." Reid thought about how to answer the question. He didn't want to just outright tell her that his mother was a Paranoid Schizophrenic who lived in an institute.

Abby sensed his hesitation and changed the subject. "What kind of Doctor are you?" She asked.

Reid looked surprised at the sudden change of subject. "Erm... I have three PhD's." He explained for the second time that day. Abby silently prompted him by poking him in the leg. "In Chemistry, Mathematics and Engineering. And three BA's in Sociology, Psychology and Philosophy."

Abby looked impressed, then confused. "How old are you?"

"Thirty. I'll be thirty in two months." Reid answered. He'd been asked these questions practically every time they took a case.

"Are you like," Abby raised her hands; forefingers pointed and moved them in a rapid circular motion near her head. "Super smart?" she finished.

Reid smiled and chuckle a little. "Something like that, yea." He answered, looking at her.

They sat in silence for a few minuets. "My parents were both deaf." Abby said after a while. She didn't really know why she was telling him this. But she though it only fair. She knew his Mom was ill so she told him something about her parents. He looked at her but didn't speak. "It was kinda cool though." She looked up at him. "My and my brother could play our music as loud as we wanted and Mom and Dad didn't know until the neighbours complained."

"So you know sign language?" Reid asked, realising it was a stupid question the second it left his mouth. "I always wanted to learn sign language. I just never found the time." It was true. Between work, degrees and his Mom he'd never had time.

"We've got time now." Abby said, kneeling up. "You're a quick learner, I take it." She said sarcastically.

"So I've been told." Reid replied.

(((((())))))

**There will be more Case type plot in the next chapter, just to explain why they're stuck and so on. Also, Garcia may make an appearance! Hahaha! Hope you enjoy in.**

**I said Reid was 30 by the way cos my last story was set end of season 5 when, to my calculations, Reid would be 28. (Say's he's 27 in Series 4). He spent 18 months off work in that story and so – Bingo! Nearly 30. Anyways... Reviews welcome! That three way call was confusing to write. Seven people in one conversation! Eek! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS, nor and I making any money from this. It's just for fun! **

**A/N: ****I'm back again! There will be more plot in this chapter, less fluff : ) Well, maybe not. Abby swears once in this chapter, but it's fairly mild. Just to warn you (the B word. Rhymes with 'ditch' )**

**Trapped – Chapter Four.**

"McGee!" Gibbs called as he ran down the stairs from MTAC.

"Boss?" McGee asked, standing. Morgan remained perched on the edge of Tony's desk. "Why did you find out?"

"There is no leak." Gibbs said plainly.

"What?" Morgan and McGee asked in unison.

"Somebody's hacked in to trigger the alarm and we can't cancel it." Gibbs said, taking a sip of coffee that he'd bought back down the stairs.

Morgan wondered how he could be drinking coffee at a time like this. "What do you mean, 'hacked in'?" he asked the grey haired man.

"I mean, hacked in." Gibbs repeated bluntly. "McGee, I need you too..."

"On it, Boss." McGee answered before Gibbs even had a chance to ask. He sat back down and began typing at his computer.

"On what?" Morgan asked, still not sure what was happening.

"Counter-hack." McGee answered, not looking up. "If I can hack the hacker I can stop the alarm and set up a temporary block until we can get a new fire wall up."

"You found out anything?" Gibbs asked, looking at Morgan and taking a sip of coffee.

Morgan nodded. "Reid worked out that the UnSub most likely lives in Brookmont or Fairlawn."

Gibbs nodded. "The kid?" He asked. This time Morgan nodded but didn't speak. "How likely is it that he got it right?" Gibbs asked.

"Very." Morgan replied. "I've called Hotch..." After a split second he realised Gibbs wouldn't know who Hotch was. "I called my Unit Chief, Agent Hotchner." He said again. They have teams searching the area. We don't have much of a profile, but we know it has to be a strong individual. He subdued two Marines and a Cadet without attracting attention." He looked at McGee who was still typing away furiously. "And he has to know the area to know when he can dump a body without being caught."

Gibbs nodded and sipped his coffee again. He still didn't like the FBI being here, but he had to admit they'd managed to get further than they had and he was secretly grateful for the help. He placed his coffee on the corner of McGee's desk. "How's it going, McGee?" He asked. "We still seem to be locked in." He raised his eyebrow and Morgan was sure he was smiling, even if it barely registered on the older mans face.

"The whole systems shot. I can't get in." McGee said, sounding defeated. "If we had someone who could get in from outside NCIS then I could guide them through it, but..." He stopped typing and looked up, shrugging.

"I may know just the person." Morgan said, smiling a little. Gibbs looked up at him, half smiling. "Pass me the phone?" Morgan asked McGee.

McGee obliged, knocking the coffee off the desk in the process. "Boss..." He said, looking up at Gibbs. "I'm so sorry, I... it just... I mean..."

Gibbs shook his head, smiling. "Rule twenty-three will be the death of you, McGee." He said, walking to sit at his desk.

Morgan didn't even ask what they meant, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. He dialled Garcia's number and waited for her to answer.

(((((())))))

"You can't just tell me my Babies are trapped and then expect me not to worry!" Garcia practically shouted at Hotch.

"Garcia, calm down." Hotch said, attempting to calm the analyst. Before either of them could speak, the phone rang. Garcia answered it.

"Hey it's me." Morgan said to her.

Garcia let out a sigh of relief. "Chocolate God," she said. "Tell me you're alright? And that my Baby Boy is too?" She let out a small whimper. "And Emily?"

"We're all fine, Garcia." Morgan said. "I got you on speaker. You're with Agent Gibbs and Agent McGee."

McGee said hello, Gibbs nodded. After McGee pointed out that Garcia couldn't see him he also said hello.

Garcia couldn't help smile when she heard the one NCIS Agent point out to 'Boss' that the woman couldn't see him. "What can I do for you, My Lovely?" She asked.

"Turns out there is no leak." Morgan explained. "Someone's hacked into NCIS's database and Agent McGee can't work around it from in here, he's being blocked."

At this point, McGee began to explain exactly what was wrong to Garcia. Morgan listened, but didn't really understand any of it. He looked over to Gibbs who looked just as confused as Morgan felt. He looked up at the FBI Agent. "Mean anything to you?" He asked.

Morgan smiled and shook his head.

Gibbs shook his head also. "What ever happened to a filing cabinet, a panic button and a guy on the door with a gun?" He mussed to himself.

Morgan laughed slightly. Despite the older mans initial cold appearance, he was starting to warm to the NCIS Agent.

"Ok," He heard Garcia say. "I'm into the mainframe, but I'm not seeing..." She went quiet. "I found him, Timmy!"

Morgan couldn't recall McGee ever telling her his first name. He reasoned that it must have been during all the techno babble.

"Ok," McGee said. "You need to access the lab security, block him from in there first."

Morgan zoned out as more techno babble was exchanged. It suddenly occurred to him that Reid and Prentiss would have no idea what was happening. He pulled out his cell to call them.

(((((())))))

"Thanks, Morgan." Prentiss said, hanging up her phone.

"Thanks, Morgan?" Tony asked. "Thanks what?"

"There is no leak." Prentiss said, putting her phone back into her pocket.

"What?" Tony asked, a look of disbelief on his face. Even Ducky was looking confused.

"It seems somebody hacked into the NCIS mainframe and triggered the alarm. " Prentiss said. "They're trying to counter-hack him now but so far no joy."

"They?" Ducky asked. He assumed McGee would be one of them, but he could hardly see Gibbs helping, and surely the other FBI Agent, Morgan, wouldn't know the NCIS systems well enough.

"McGee and our Technical Analyst, Garcia." She answered.

"Well," Tony said, smiling. "At least we don't catch Anthrax." He said, grinning. "No Anthrax!" He half shouted, punching the air with one of his fists.

"Awesome." Prentiss said sarcastically. Tony didn't notice. He was still too busy celebrating the fact there was not Anthrax.

"You'll have to excuse him." Ducky said, smiling. "A while back, our Dear agent DiNozzo contracted a terrible case of Bubonic Plague." He shrugged. "Left him with a slight phobia of illnesses and the like."

Prentiss looked back at the NCIS Agent, smiling as he continued to celebrate.

(((((())))))

"You really do learn quickly." Abby said, surprised. They'd received a call from Morgan to tell them that the Lab Evac was a false alarm and the McGee and Garcia were trying to get the hacker out of the system.

Reid smiled back at her. She'd been teaching him sign language for over an hour. Ziva had turned up now and again, but after a few minuets of sitting still had grown bored and gone to try another way to escape the prison of the long corridor. Now she too knew it was a false alarm she was even more determined to find a way out. They continued signing until a bang on the door made them both jump. They turned to see Ziva.

"I officially give up." Ziva declared, sitting down, cross legged. "It's as useless as a carpet fitter's step."

Reid looked puzzled for a second. "Ladder." He corrected. "As useless as a carpet..." He stopped when he saw the glare Ziva gave him. "Never mind..."

"A carpet fitter would not need a step, either." She said, and then shook her head. "The point is there is no way out of here." She banged the glass of the door in frustration.

Abby looked at Reid then to Ziva. Before she could speak, the door opened. Abby grinned, stepping back. "They did it!" She squealed, grabbing Reid into another hug and pulling him back slightly.

Ziva stood and walked into the lab. "That was fun." She said dryly, looking at her watch. "Almost three hours..."

Before she could finish her sentence, the door behind her slammed shut. "No." She said, turning to look at it. She waved her hand in front of the sensor but nothing happened. She hit it, still nothing. "Crap."

Abby let go of Reid and looked like she was about to cry. Reid pulled his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialled Garcia's cell and waited for her to answer.

"Before you get mad at me, let me explain that this hacker is awesome and if I wasn't trying to beat him I'd be very impressed." She was quiet for a second, but Reid could hear a voice in the background. "No, not you, Timmy." She said.

"Timmy?" Reid asked. Abby and Ziva both looked at him at the mention of the name. "What's happening?" He asked.

"We managed to stop the Evac alarm but he re-hacked before we could get the wall up." She explained. But we're working on it." She assured him. "I'm sorry, sweet cheeks."

Although Reid couldn't see her, he could tell she was smiling in an apologetic way.

"Hey," Reid said, smiling. "At least there's no deadly disease for me to catch, right?"

Garcia chuckled. "I have work to do, Sweet Pea." She said. "I'll see you soon." With that she hung up.

Reid relayed what she had told him to the two dark haired women in front of him, and the three of them resigned themselves to the fact they were stuck there.

(((((())))))

DiNozzo was busy explaining the finer points of the movie 'Raging Bull' to Prentiss when Ducky stood up from where he was still sitting. "Tony." He said, gently. No Reply. "Anthony." He tried again.

"Doc?" Tony said, looking up at him from where he was sitting next to Prentiss on the morgue table.

Ducky pointed towards the door. Tony and Prentiss turned to look. "It's open." Prentiss said, standing. "They did it." She turned to Tony, then Ducky smiling.

Tony leaped off the table and stretched. "About time." He said, heading towards the door. Before he could get there though, the door slammed shut again. "What the hell." He said, pulling his cell out of his pocket. "McGee, there better be a damn good reason for this!" He walked to the other side of the morgue, leaving Prentiss and Ducky.

"I'll call Garcia." Prentiss said, pulling out her own cell.

(((((()))))))

"Come on, Timmy." Garcia encouraged the NCIS Agent. She had already had to explain what was happening to Reid and Prentiss. Hotch was still stood over her shoulder, although he's remained silent throughout. "We can do this."

"I can't see him in the system anymore." McGee's voice came over the speaker.

"Don't give up so easily, Baby." She said, her fingers never missing a key. "He's in there somewhere."

"We can't just keep hacking away like this." McGee protested, although Garcia could still hear his fingers clattering away at the keyboard.

Before she could speak though, he screen went blank. "What the..." She pressed a few keys, nothing. "Timmy?" She asked.

"He's gone." McGee said. "He's blocked us." He sounded defeated. "We won't be able to find him until he slips up."

Garcia swore, much to Hotch's surprise. He didn't recall ever hearing her swear before. "You call me back, Timmy." She said. "Morgan?"

"Yea." Morgan said after a few seconds. He'd not really been listening as it took him a while to realise she'd said her name.

"You take care of my Junior G-Man, ok?" She half asked, half demanded.

"Always, Baby-Girl." He replied.

She chuckled a little. "PG out." She said before the line when dead.

"G-Man?" Gibbs asked.

Morgan nodded. "Reid." He explained. "It's what she liked to call him."

"She seems a little worried about him." Gibbs said casually, taking a sip of coffee which he'd fetched during the long hacking period. He'd bought Morgan one and he'd gratefully accepted.

Morgan nodded. "Reid..." He sighed. "He's had a lot of stuff happen to him." He explained simply.

Gibbs nodded, not wanting to push the subject. He looked at McGee who was looking at him confused. He wasn't sure why his boss, the man who was forever slating the FBI and practically refused to work cases with them had suddenly seemed to U-turn. He'd even bought him a coffee!

Gibbs smiled at McGee, seeming to know what he was thinking. "Fifteen, McGee." He said. "Fifteen."

(((((())))))

"...and that is how you would kill a man with a credit card." Ziva finished. The three were now sat on the floor of Abby's lab. Reid and Ziva both crossed legged, Abby with her legs stretched out, leaning back slightly on her hands.

Reid nodded. Although he liked Ziva he was a little wary of her. Wary in the sense that if he upset her, he was pretty sure she'd kill him. And it was now apparent that she would be able to do that with any number of objects in the room. "You know, to start with credit cards were just charge accounts you could only use at one store. The Diner's Club offered the first modern day credit card in 1950, but even then you could only use it at twenty seven restaurants in New York City and only two hundred people qualified for one."

Abby smiled. "You sound like Ducky." She said. "I mean a much younger Ducky, but still..."

Ziva smiled at him. "How do you know that?"

Reid looked embarrassed for a moment. "I remember things." He said, trying to shrug off the attention.

"So," Ziva said, leaning forward a little, resting her elbows on her knees. "You're thirty, you have six degrees in total and you've also been an FBI Agent for nine years?" She asked, sounding impressed. Reid just nodded.

"Wait," Abby said, looking from Reid to Ziva, back to Reid. "How is that even possible?" She asked. "I mean, it just doesn't work." She quickly did the math. "You'd have to be, like, thirteen when you graduated high school."

Reid sighed. Just once, he wished people wouldn't do the math and work out that his age and credits didn't add up. "I was twelve." He said, quietly.

Ziva and Abby just stared at him. Reid continued, knowing the questions they would ask anyway. They were the same as everyone else asked. "I went to college when I was thirteen. Graduated with the PhD's and two BA's when I was twenty-one, joined the Bureau the same year. Then I did another BA a few years ago in my spare time."

"Spare time?" Ziva asked. She didn't think it was possible for a Federal Agent to have 'spare time', but then again, she didn't think it possible for a man yet to reach thirty to posses so many qualifications and have such a high standing in the FBI.

"Bet High School was a bitch." Abby said, breaking Ziva's train of thought. Reid smiled, nodding. "Wouldn't you love to go back?" she asked. "Now you're in the FBI. You could like, arrest them and make them pay for being mean!"

He would indeed love to see what his tormentors were up to nowadays, and to see if they were shocked that he'd grown up to become an FBI agent. "Yea..." He said, but stopped, thinking. The victims, shot in the back of the head. It was almost like a revenge killing. Bullies? Could it be? He pulled out his phone and stood, walking to the other side of the lab.

(((((())))))

Abby watched confused as Reid's face changed. His brow furrowed and his eyes shot to the floor. He seemed to be talking to himself but no words came out of his mouth. He pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled as he stood, walking away. She turned to look at Ziva, seeing a look on her face she'd not seen often. "Oh my God, you like Reid!" She whispered.

Ziva looked shocked and shook her head. "What? No... I... He..." She stumbled over her words.

"You like him!" Abby teased.

"I do not like him, Abby." Ziva said sternly. "But you have to admit," She smiled. "He is very intelligent and rather easy on the sight."

"Eye," Abby corrected. "Easy on the eye."

"Whatever." Ziva said, moving to sit back like Abby was. "But I do not like him in _that _way, so that is an end to the subject."

Abby didn't say anything, just smiled.

(((((())))))

"Hey Garcia," Reid said when she answered.

"I'm trying!" Garcia exclaimed. "Really, I am, but..."

"It's not that." Reid interrupted. "I need you to check something for me."

"Shoot." Garcia said, poising her fingers above her keyboard.

"Can you check the school records of the three victims?" He asked.

"Ok." She drew the word out to make it much longer than it needed to be. He could hear her finger clattering on the keys. "Kettering and Glennister went to different schools, but both got suspended for one week for bullying a pupil." She typed some more. "They were suspended six months apart from each other. Doherty came up clean."

"Does it say who they were bullying?" Reid asked.

He heard her type some more. She made a clicking noise with her tongue as she searched. "Kettering was suspended for beating up a pupil called Lee Phillips." She typed some more. "Glennister for... oh."

"Oh what?" Reid asked. "Garcia?"

"Glennister for locking a pupil in a football locker. Lee Phillips."

"So two of our victims had a connection to Phillips." Reid stated. "Where's Phillips now?" He asked.

More typing. "Ahh..." She said, but continued before Reid could ask what she'd found. "Phillips enlisted in the Marines, but hung himself twelve weeks into boot camp."

"He's dead?" Reid asked. Garcia made a noise to confirm it. "Was he at boot camp the same time as Doherty?" He asked, remembering that the man had dropped out twelve weeks into boot camp.

"Yes." Garcia asked, sounding shocked. "They were in the same camp, same Drill Sergeant."

"Does he have any family?" Reid asked. He heard her typing again.

"His Father. Reggie Phillips." She went quiet for a while. An unusual amount of time for Garcia to be quiet. Reid was about to ask if she was ok. "Reid," She said before he could. "He's a former Marine. He still works for the Navy but in the Analyst department." She swallowed so loudly that Reid could hear it on the other end of the line. "That's him, isn't it?"

"I think so." He said. Garcia informed him that she was on her way up to tell Hotch and then hung up. He turned to see Ziva and Abby staring at him.

"What was that about?" Abby said, looking up at him.

"I think we just found the UnSub."

(((((())))))

**Two Chapters! I do spoil you lol! I know it's a bit random that Reid would connect what Abby said about bullies to the killer but hey, it's Reid. He works out silly stuff : ) Just to reminds you, this isn't going to be a romance fic, just friendship. Oh, and if you don't know, NCIS Gibbs Rule 23 – Never mess with a Marine's Coffee. Rule Number 15 – Always work as a team.**

**More soon, hopefully! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS, nor and I making any money from this. It's just for fun! **

**A/N: **** Thanks again everyone! Glad you're enjoying it! I was worried about not being able to write a crossover but, judging by your reviews and adds it seems to be going ok! Thanks again – and onwards! Bit of the team in this, just because I feel liked I'm neglecting them! Now I don't know if there would be a bathroom in the Morgue, but there is in this story. I figured, what with being in scrubs and around dead people Ducky may have his own little loo : ) Poetic licence is a God send! **

**Trapped – Chapter Five.**

Hotch, JJ and Rossi and Garcia sat in the briefing room. Hotch had updated them on what Morgan, Prentiss and Reid had found and the situation with the NCIS security systems.

"So they just have to wait in there until we find him or you or Agent McGee can hack him?" JJ asked, looking at Garcia, still not quite believing it. Surly in this day and age there must be something else they can do.

Garcia nodded sadly. "Agent McGee's still working on getting back into the system." She said. "I've got a trace on the hacker but he's bouncing his signal and changing his IP every 30 seconds."

"Do we have an address on Reggie Phillips?" Hotch asked.

"Former Staff Sergeant Reginald Phillips." Garcia said, handing Hotch a piece of paper. "2247 Potomac Avenue, Brookmont. He's been on leave from the Analyst Unit for sixteen days."

"That gives him time to plan the first murder." Hotch nodded his thanks to Garcia and left.

"Good luck, you guys." Garcia said as JJ and Rossi stood. "I'll keep trying to track the signal, help McGee."

Rossi nodded and followed Hotch. JJ turned to look at Garcia. "Are they all ok?" She asked. She hadn't had a chance to speak to any of the Agents trapped but knew Garcia had had the opportunity to do so.

Garcia nodded. "They're ok."

JJ half smiled at her, then hurriedly followed Rossi and Hotch.

(((((())))))

"So they figured it out already?" Tony asked, standing next to Ducky's desk, arms folded.

"Hotch, JJ and Rossi are on their way over to an address Garcia found right now." Morgan said over the loud speaker.

"Actually, it was Reid and Abby who figured it out." Ziva informed them.

"Not me..." Abby said. Prentiss heard Reid mumble something and make a sound as if he'd just been poked in the ribs.

"Really?" Tony asked, as if not believing it. "But... I..." He looked at Prentiss who seemed to be trying to stifle a snigger at his obvious confusion and disbelief.

"Good work, guys." Gibbs said, speaking for the first time.

"Gibbs!" Abby shouted. "I haven't heard off you all day. I though you weren't speaking to me!"

Gibbs chuckled slightly. "Been busy, Abs." He said.

"Too busy to call?" She asked, accusingly.

"How long until we can unlock the doors?" Ziva asked, changing the subject.

"Still working on that." McGee answered. They could hear his fingers working in the keyboard. "Garcia's tracing the hacker. I'm still trying to access the mainframe but so far I got nothing."

"So we just have to wait?" Prentiss asked, sighing.

"Yep." Gibbs replied simply.

"Hotch is gonna call me when they've been to the house," Morgan said. "If they can find him, then he can put all this right and we'll be outta here in no time."

"I hope so," Abby said. "I'm getting hungry."

"Yea," Tony added. "And I kinda need a bathroom brake." He looked at Prentiss and raised his eyebrows, letting out a long sigh.

"I have a bathroom right there, Tony." Ducky said, shaking his head and pointing to a door in the far corner of the morgue.

"You do?" Tony said, sounding surprised. He'd never noticed that before. He quickly headed off towards the door and disappeared.

"How's everyone holding up?" Gibbs asked. They had been locked in for almost five hours now. McGee and Garcia had been attempting to track the hacker and gain control of the mainframe for almost ninety minuets.

"We're fine, Jethro." Ducky answered. "Although I can't help thinking I should have gone to that seminar in Cleveland instead of sending Mr Palmer."

"Prentiss?" Morgan asked.

"Yea," She answered. "Fine. Agent DiNozzo has been educating me on the finer points of modern cinema."

"Lucky you..." Ziva mumbled.

"How about you guys?" Prentiss asked.

Morgan chuckled a little. "We're fine," he said. "We got the coffee machine."

Reid sighed. "That's unfair."

"I have some Caf-Pow in my fridge," They heard Abby offer. Reid mumbled something in reply but Prentiss couldn't make it out.

"So we're just stuck waiting?" Prentiss said.

"Afraid so." Gibbs replied.

"Guess rule eleven doesn't apply in the case, hey Boss." Tony said, now back from the bathroom.

"Eleven?" Reid and Morgan asked in unison asked.

"When the job is done, walk away." Tony, Ziva, Ducky, Abby and McGee all replied at once.

Although they couldn't see each other, Prentiss, Reid and Morgan all had the same look on their faces.

(((((())))))

"No way," Prentiss said, shaking her head defiantly. "You're wrong." She and Tony were sitting on the morgue table again and Ducky was sitting on the chair at his desk. They had been locked in for almost seven hours.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Emily in this instance, Tony." Ducky commented.

"Are you two crazy!" Tony asked, looking from one to the other. "Grease Two is an awesome film!"

"No." Prentiss said, still shaking her head. "No it is not."

"Come on!" Tony insisted. "'Do it for our Country'? 'Score Tonight'?" He smiled broadly and nodded his head. "'Cool Rider'?" His smile faded when he saw the blank looks on Prentiss and Ducky's face. "Really? Nothing?"

Prentiss chuckled. "I find generally, sequels suck."

"Now, now," Ducky said. "That's not true."

"Yea," Tony said, looking a little offended. "Ghostbusters Two? Back to the Future?"

"Back to the Future was a trilogy." Prentiss corrected. "I never said trilogies sucked." She smiled a little.

"Young Guns Two?" Ducky offered.

Prentiss looked as if she was contemplating this for a moment. "Ok, maybe Ghostbusters." She conceded.

"The Magnificent Seven Ride?" Ducky asked.

Tony shook his head. "There were four Magnificent Seven films." He said. "What's that? A quadology?"

Prentiss laughed. "You know what is a good film?" She asked. The two men looked up at her. "The Great Escape."

(((((())))))

"Straight flush!" Ziva called, placing her makeshift cards down on the floor. After realising they weren't going anywhere soon, they'd made themselves a deck of cards using a pad of paper and some markers that were in Abby's desk draw, and began teaching Ziva how to play poker.

"That's not a straight." Abby said, looking at Ziva's cards.

Ziva looked at her cards, then from Abby to Reid. She looked at her watch. It was approaching the eight hour mark.

"That's a full house." Reid said, smiling. She'd had a few issues remembering what the different hands were called. "Did you know there are three thousand, seven hundred and forty four possible full house combinations?" He looked at his cards briefly then placed them down on the floor. "That's a straight flush." He said, looking up at Ziva and smiling. "There are forty possible straights."

She scowled at him, half smiling at the same time.

"That means you win again!" Abby cried. "It's not fair! I only got a three of a kind."

Reid smiled, "Sorry..." He said, looking from Abby to Ziva.

"I have decided that you're cheating." Ziva said, playfully.

"I'm not cheating!" Reid protested.

"I think so too." Abby said, re-shuffling the cards. "Nobody is that good at poker."

"You sound like Morgan." Reid muttered, uncrossing his legs and stretching them out in front of him. His tie had been long abandoned and his shirt sleeves now pushed up to his elbows. "I played a lot of cards growing up." He explained. "There's not much else to do in Vegas."

"So that's why we can't beat you." Abby said, smirking. She began to deal again.

"Hey," Reid said, "Did you know there are two million, five hundred and ninety eight, nine hundred and sixty possible distinct hands you can be dealt when playing poker?"

"I do now." Ziva said, arranging her cards.

(((((())))))

Morgan sat down at Tony's desk drinking his umpteenth cup of coffee. Gibbs had bought him one each time he'd gone to fetch one for himself. Gibbs was the only person Morgan had met who drank more coffee than Reid. He thought for a moment about the phone conversation they'd had earlier.

"These rules?" Morgan asked. He leant forward to lean his elbows on the desk, looking at Gibbs. "Now what's all that about?"

Gibbs smiled, sitting at his own desk, feet up and hands behind his head. "Stick around. You'll see."

"Are they like an NCIS thing?" Morgan asked.

"Nope." Gibbs replied.

"Just a Gibbs thing." McGee said, not looking up from his computer screen.

"You know you're gonna fry your brain on that thing, Man." Morgan said, looking at the other Agent.

McGee made a sort of groaning noise but didn't speak.

Morgan looked back at Gibbs. "So how many of these rules you got?" He asked. He'd heard them quoted through out the day but various members of the team and was intrigued.

Gibbs shrugged. "Fifty or so." He answered.

Morgan smiled and leant back in the chair. "Fifty." He repeated. "So you got some kind of Gibbs hand book or something?"

Gibbs laughed a little. "They tend to just figure them out as they go along."

"Gottcha!" McGee shouted, attracting more attention than he'd meant to. He picked up the phone and dialled the now familiar number.

(((((())))))

Garcia was sat at her computers waiting for one of her babies to give her the location of the hacker. After sitting staring at one of the monitors for a second, her phone rang. "Office of the all seeing." She answered.

"Garcia, its McGee." McGee said, now all too familiar with the FBI Tech's flamboyant mannerisms. "Can you try and log onto the mainframe again, I think I found something."

"Sure," she said. "Just give me a second my little MIT brainiac." She set herself up on one of the computers. "Hey, McGee?" She asked.

"Yea," He replied.

"Anyone ever tell you you've got a sexy voice?"

McGee was glad that he'd not put the woman on speaker phone. And even more glad that she couldn't see the shade of red he was turning.

(((((())))))

"Come on!" Ziva urged. "Just hit me!"

"I'm not going to hit you!" Reid said, looking baffled at the suggestion.

"It's ok," Ziva reassured him. "Just..." She tilted her head to the side a little. "Hit me."

The two were now stood in the middle of the lab. Abby was sitting behind her desk watching the scene unfold. They had been talking while playing cards about this and that, general chatter. Somehow, during their last hand of cards, it had emerged that Reid was never very good at 'hand to hand' combat while at the Academy. Ziva had now taken it upon herself to give him a master class.

"You should just go for it." Abby encouraged. "I mean, normally, I wouldn't encourage violence at all..." she went on. "But Ziva's probably gonna kick your ass and it will keep me from going stir crazy." She smiled sweetly before taking a large sip of her Caf-Pow that she'd fetched from the fridge earlier.

Reid sighed. "Are you really going to make me do this?" He asked. "This is a very bad idea. What if I hurt you?" He asked. "Or more likely, what if you hurt me?" It was true. Ziva had been a Mossad Agent and was far more capable of hurting him that the other way around. Reid knew he wasn't the most physical of Agents and he had no problem admitting it.

"You need to practice." Ziva said. "What do you do if you're chancing down an... erm..." She paused to remember what he'd called the suspect earlier. "And UnSub?" She asked. "If he were to corner you?"

"I'd shoot him." Reid replied flatly. Abby let out a small laugh at the simply honesty in the answer.

"What if you lost your gun?" Abby asked, looking over the top of her oversized drink container.

"Then I'd let Morgan or Hotch chase him." Reid answered, looking from Ziva to Abby, then back to Ziva.

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Come on." She said, bending her knees slightly and raising her hands to chest level as if readying herself to fight. "It'll be fun." She winked at him.

"Fun?" Reid asked. He sighed, not believing the ridiculousness of what he was about to do. "Where?" He asked.

"Anywhere." Ziva replied, smiling wickedly.

Reid adopted a stance similar to Ziva's and sighed again. "Really?" He asked, standing straight.

"Just try and hit her already." Abby groaned. "She likes fighting."

"That's what worries me." Reid said, adopting his previous stance. He thought for a few seconds, and then did as she's told him.

Ziva grabbed his arm before he made contact and twisted it so it was behind his back. Reid stood there for a few seconds, Ziva behind him holding his arm firmly in place. "Can you let go now?" He asked.

She did as he requested. "Again," She said. "This time think a little more about what I may do to stop you, not just about what you'd do to stop me."

Reid signed once more and re-adopted his stance. Ziva did the same. "Ready?" She said. Reid nodded and went to hit her again. This time, however, when she grabbed his arm he managed to somehow half flip, half twist Ziva so that she ended up on the floor.

Abby stood up suddenly to see. "You Ok?" She asked, staring at her.

"I'm fine." Ziva said, standing. "That was much better." She smiled at Reid. "Once more."

"Woo!" Abby cheered, sitting back down, clapping a little. "Go, Reid!"

Reid, still unable to quite believe what was currently happening.

The next few seconds passed as a blur to Abby. Reid went to hit Ziva, which he managed to do, although he pulled the punch back at the last minute so as not to hurt the NCIS Agent. Abby could only assume that Ziva's instincts took over as she watched her punch the FBI Agent square in the face. "Ziva!" She shouted, standing to run to Reid, who was now holding his nose as blood dripped through his fingers.

"Oh my God," Ziva said, looking shocked. "I'm sorry, I didn't... I..." She grabbed some tissue of Abby's desk and handed them to him. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Reid nodded. "I'm fine." He said, moving the tissue. "I told you it was a bad idea." He said, blandly.

"Isn't it an offence to assault a Federal Agent?" Abby asked, smirking a little as she looked at Ziva.

"He hit me first!" Ziva protested.

"You told me too!" Reid retorted. "And I never even hit you hard!"

"I said I was sorry." Ziva said.

Reid attempted to smiled, but failed.

"You ok?" Abby asked, sounding the most serious Reid had ever heard her. "It's not broken or anything is it?"

Reid shook his head. "It's fine." She said, pressing the tissue back to his still bleeding nose. "Maybe we should just stick to poker?" He asked.

Ziva nodded. "I think that may well be a good idea." The two sat, Abby remained standing. "Are you playing, Abby?" Ziva asked.

Abby glanced down at her quickly before returning her gaze to the door. "Guys," She said, looking at them again. "It's open."

Reid turned to look at the lab door. It was, indeed, wide open. The three stared at the door for a few minuets in disbelief.

"We can leave!" Abby exclaimed, dragging the two Agents up by there collars. They exited the lab and began walking down the corridor towards the morgue.

(((((())))))

"It's a trick." Tony said, eyeing the open door suspiciously. "Its gonna close again. The second I get near it..." He clapped his hands to make a loud banging noise. "Locked."

"I don't think so..." Prentiss said, also looking towards the exit. She headed towards it, quickly looking back at Ducky and Tony who were now following her. "I think they did it." She said, an air of disbelief in her voice.

"And it only took..." Tony looked at his watch. "Nine hours and forty five minuets." He clapped sarcastically.

The three of them headed out of the door only to bump, quite literally, into Ziva, Reid and Abby.

"What the hell happened to you?" Prentiss asked, noticing Reid's bloody nose.

"She did it." Reid said, pointing at Ziva with his free hand, the other still holding the tissue. Abby nodded in agreement.

"I..." Ziva looked shocked and hurt. "It was a... I didn't..." She stuttered. "He hit me first!"

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva..." Tony tutted, shaking his head.

"You must learn to play nice with our guests." Ducky added.

Prentiss eyed Ziva and Reid suspiciously. "You hit her first?" she asked, an element of surprise in her voice. Reid shrugged.

They turned to head towards the now unlocked stairwell when suddenly the morgue door slammed shut behind them.

"Please, not again." Prentiss muttered to herself. Before anyone else could say anything, the lights flickered a few times and they were all plunged into darkness.

(((((())))))

**So now there are even more of them trapped together! Hahaa! Will I ever let them out! No. I'm creating a new show called Criminal Naval Investigative Minds. CNIM. Ooh... I could make millions. Maybe not!**

**If you didn't know, by the way, the Magnificent Seven starts Robert Vaughn who was in The Man From U.N.C.L.E where David McCallum played Illya Kuryalkin. McCallum was also in the Great Escape where he played Lt. Cmdr Eric Ashley-Pitt. Just a little trivia for y'all! : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS, nor and I making any money from this. It's just for fun! **

**A/N: ****Quick question? Can you die from Hay Fever? Ugh... Thanks everyone who reviewed and added. If you haven't read 'May Day', the Rehab centre isn't a drug one. It's the kind you go to when you have to readapt following injury. Oh, and I have no idea what the houses would be like on Potomac Ave. Now, Chapter six of CNIM : ) **

**Trapped – Chapter Six.**

The black SUV's pulled up outside the house on Potomac Avenue. Hotch, Rossi and JJ all jumped out, Kevlar vests on. The house was a small single storey detached property.

"I'll take the front," Hotch said, drawing his gun. "Rossi, JJ" He glanced over his shoulder at them. "Take the back."

"What about SWAT?" JJ asked, also drawing her weapon.

Hotch shook his head. "They'll take too long."

"And he knows we're here now." Rossi said, heading to the back of the house. JJ followed.

Hotch walked to the front door. He knocked forcefully. "Reginald Phillips," he called. "FBI! Open up." He waited a few seconds. When there was no response he kicked the door open. He walked in, gun poised. He scanned the small living room and noticed a door to his left. He walked slowly over to in, placing his hand on the round door knob. He took a deep breath and pushed the door open. He scanned the bedroom, gun in hand. Nothing. "Clear." He called.

JJ followed Rossi to the kitchen door. They stood each side of it, JJ's hand on the handle. Rossi nodded and she pulled the door open. Rossi entered, checking the room. JJ followed closely behind.

Rossi headed to a door in the corner. He opened it, checking inside only to find a small pantry. "Clear." He called.

JJ headed to a door on the other side of the room. It was slightly ajar. She pushed it open, scanning the room as it opened into a small bathroom. Nobody. "Clear." She called.

"Guys!" Hotch called from the bedroom.

"You find something?" Rossi asked as he crossed the short distance through the house. His question was answered when he entered the room. One side of the bedroom consisted of a workstation that reminded him of a smaller scale version of Garcia's office.

"Whoa." JJ said, standing behind him.

"Looks like he's our guy." Rossi said, holstering his gun.

"Yea," Hotch said, following suit. "But where is he."

JJ sighed, also holstering her weapon. If the UnSub wasn't here that meant Reid, Prentiss and Morgan were still relying on Garcia and Agent McGee to get them out of NCIS.

(((((())))))

Garcia jumped as the machine to her left beeped at her. She turned to see what it had found. "Oh my God..." She said, dialling Hotch's number.

"Garcia?" Hotch answered, putting her on speaker.

"Sir, I found him." She said. "Kinda."

"Kinda?" Hotch asked.

"He's mobile, sir." Garcia explained. "McGee and I were close to locating him when he knocked out the power at NCIS..."

"They have no power?" JJ asked, worry evident in her voice. No power meant no lights; no lights meant Reid wouldn't be holding up so well.

"I'm working on getting the back up going," Garcia answered, "But, short version; this guy has completely frazzled everything and anything electrical in that building and is doing a damn good job of letting anyone from the outside re-establish control."

"Garcia," Hotch said, "Where's Phillips?"

"I tracked his signal down to somewhere in Maryland. But he's on the move." She said. "I don't know how, but every fifteen minuets he pops up on a different location. Until recently."

"What changed?" Rossi asked, shooting Hotch a confused look.

"He's signals only moving every thirty to forty minuets." Garcia answered. "I guess the hacking means he has to stop for longer periods."

"Where was his last location?" Hotch asked.

"Sending it to you now, Sir."

"Thanks, Garcia." With that Hotch hung up.

JJ took her cell out of her pocket. Rossi looked at her. "I'm calling Reid." She said.

(((((())))))

Reid had his flashlight out an on before anyone else had the chance to register what had happened. "The lights are off." He said. "Why are the lights off?"

Prentiss noticed the change of tone in his voice. Anyone else would just assume it was confusion, but she could tell it was something different. It almost sounded like fear. "I have no idea." She answered, turning on her own flash light.

"So were stuck again?" Tony asked. "Except this time were stuck in the dark." He sighed. "I'm gonna kill McGee." He said, pulling out his cell.

"At least were not stuck in the lab or the morgue." Abby offered, trying her best to sound cheerful.

"Oh, because the corridor is so much more fun!" Ziva said, sarcastically. "Great, I have no battery." She added, pulling out her cell to check.

Prentiss checked hers too. "No service." She replied, grimly. "Reid?" She looked to where he had been standing to find him gone. "Reid?" She asked again, noticing a beam of light now coming from a little further down the corridor. She handed her torch to Ziva who was standing next to her and headed towards Reid. "You ok?" She asked when she got to him.

He was sitting on the floor, back leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. He nodded. "Did you know, the first flashlight was invented in 1896 by an English inventor called David Misell?"

"Reid?" She asked, kneeling next to him. "You ok?"

"It was only three years after the first dry battery had been invented."

"That's right," Ducky, who had appeared from nowhere, said. "The American Electrical Novelty and Manufacturing Company bought the patent rights from him that year."

Prentiss stood and looked at Ducky, who pulled her aside slightly. "My dear," He whispered to her. "It does not take a Doctor to be able to tell when one has an aversion to something." He said, smiling a little. "I'll stay with him to take his mind off it. You go talk to the others, see if you can find a way out of this mess." Although he'd not spent much time in the room with the Reid, they had all spoken on the phone and were on a single name basis with each other.

Prentiss nodded her thanks and headed back towards the rest of the NCIS team.

(((((())))))

"McGee!" Gibbs almost shouted. "Why do we have no power?"

"I don't know, boss." McGee's voice replied form somewhere in the darkness. "Garcia and I found the hacker and then..." He shrugged, although nobody could see it. "He must have fried the systems."

"'Fried the systems'?" Morgan asked. "What does that mean?"

Before McGee could reply, his cell rang. "Tony." He said, answering.

"McGee, there had better be a damn good reason that I am now standing in the basement corridor in the dark."

"Erm..." McGee began.

"Don't 'erm' me, McGee." Tony said. "How long are we gonna have no lights? And how long are we gonna be stuck here?" He sighed.

"I don't know, Tony." McGee answered. "Morgan's on the phone to Garcia now. I'll call you when I know more." He hung up before he could receive anymore abuse from the other Agent.

(((((())))))

"Yes, yes..." Ducky nodded, agreeing with the young FBI Agent. "1882, signed by William H. Hunt." He had been incredibly impressed with the other mans knowledge of NCIS and its history, as well as... well... everything else they'd spoken about in the last twenty minuets or so.

Ziva glanced over to where to two men were sitting. She was now also sitting on the floor, Abby to her left, nearest Reid and Ducky, and Prentiss on her right. Tony had taken the torch and gone off to explore there surrounding. "They are a lot alike, no?" She asked,

Abby nodded, and then realised nobody could see her. "Yea." She replied, smiling to herself.

Prentiss made a noise in agreement. There had been several times throughout the course of the day that the elder man had reminded her of Reid. Be it with a fact or figure, or a story that was only vaguely related to what they'd been talking about.

(((((())))))

"...July twenty sixth, 1908," Reid continued. "Which means NCIS, or ONI as it was then, is actually twenty six years older than the FBI. Although..." Reid was interrupted by his phone ringing. "Reid."He answered.

"He, Spence, it's me."

"JJ!" He said, sounding shocked. He turned to look at Ducky, mouthing the word 'sorry'. Ducky smiled and gestured for him to continue before standing and making his way back to the group.

"He ok?" Prentiss asked when he got there. Although she couldn't see him well, her eyes had begun to adjust to the darkness and she could make out a shape walking towards them. As the flashlight was still on not far away, she assumed it wouldn't be Reid.

"It appears so." Duck said, feeling down the wall to find a place to sit next to the three women. "Tony still not back?" He asked, noticing no male presence in the group.

"Nope." Ziva replied, but said nothing further.

"Where do you think he's gone?" Abby asked, looking around the group, despite the fact that nobody could see her.

"I'm here." They heard Tony's voice a second before the flashlight beam came onto view.

"Did you find anything?" Ziva asked, looking up at him.

"Nada." He said, sitting opposite them and placing the flashlight on its tale end so that the beam shone up towards the ceiling creating a weak campfire effect. Still, it was better than nothing. "What's he doing?" He asked, nodding towards Reid.

"Phone call from one 'JJ'." Ducky answered.

"The other FBI lady?" Abby asked. She had heard the name, but not spoken to her.

"Yep." Prentiss said. "Morgan said she, Hotch and Rossi were on there way to Phillips' house." She looked around the group. "Maybe they found him."

"Do you think he'd responsible for this?" Abby asked, pointing at the light fitting above their heads.

"I honestly have no idea." Prentiss replied.

(((((())))))

"How you holding up?" JJ asked, her voice full of concern.

"I've had better days." Reid replied. "You find Phillips?"

"No," She said, "Sorry, the house was empty." Reid could hear the anger and disappointment in her voice. "But Garcia tracked his signal. He's mobile, but she's narrowing it down." She waited a second, but Reid didn't reply. "And she's working on getting the power back up."

"Thank God." Reid sighed.

"You sure you're ok?" JJ asked. His voice sounded different, but she couldn't place her finger on why.

"Apart from the bloody nose, being locked in at the Navy Yard for..." He checked his watch. "Over ten hours, in the dark. And the fact I haven't eaten since before I started work this morning? Yea, I'm good."

"Garcia's trying, Spence." JJ tried to reassure him.

"I know," Reid said, "It's just been a long day." He smiled, even though JJ couldn't see it

"I gotta go." JJ said. "We're heading to the last location Garcia found a signal at."

"Good luck," Reid said. The two said goodbye then hung up. Reid sighed and stood to head back to the other group. He felt the wall with his right hand as he stood, and swore to himself when he dropped the flashlight. He bent down to pick it up but misjudged. He bent to pick it up again when he heard Prentiss call.

"You ok?" She asked. He could hear the concern in her voice.

"I'm fine." He replied, picking up the flashlight and heading back to the others. "Garcia's working on getting the power back up." He said, sitting down next to Tony. He placed his flashlight next to Prentiss' on the floor. "Phillips is mobile but she's tracking the last signal she picked up and the team are on their way out there now."

"How did you find him so fast?" Tony asked, turning to look at Reid. They had been on the Glennister case for almost two weeks and had come up with nothing but dead leads. "And how'd you do that mappy thing?" He wiggled his fingers on his hands as if casting a spell.

"A Geographical Profile?" Reid asked, looking at Tony, "An UnSub usually has a comfort zone." He explained. "A given distance from home, or a workplace. Or even a relative's house." He glanced at the others before turning back to look at Tony. "If you look at the crime scenes, anywhere within the given distance that overlaps is likely to be the area the UnSub had a connection with."

"Oh..." Tony said, a mixed look of confusion and disbelief on his face.

"Boy, am I getting used to that look." Prentiss muttered to herself. Ziva tried to suppress a snigger but failed, as did Abby.

Tony shot them a quick 'shut up' glance before looking back at Reid. "And you did all that in your head?" He asked, the confusion now in his voice also. "How?"

"Erm..." Reid though about how to answer. "I'm good at remembering things." He said.

"You said this earlier." Ziva said, looking at him. "What does it mean, exactly?"

Reid accepted the fact he would have to answer and that an onslaught of questions would follow. Prentiss couldn't help but chuckle a little at his obvious discomfort. "I have an eidetic memory." He answered, his voice rising at the end of the sentence to make it sound more like a question.

"A what?" Tony asked.

"It's like a photographic memory." Prentiss explained for him.

"Cool." Abby said, sounding excited. "So you remember, like, everything?" She asked.

Reid shrugged. "Mainly things I read." He explained.

"Which is a lot." Prentiss said, nodding in Tony's direction as if urging him to ask.

"What does she mean, 'a lot'?" Tony asked, knowing there was something to the nod he'd just received.

"I read fast, too." Reid said, starting too look embarrassed.

"How fast?" Ziva asked, looking intrigued.

"Twenty thousand words a minuet." Reid said, looking down at the floor.

"That's like," Abby did some math in her head. "That's more that I read in an hour." She shook her head. "More than an hour!"

"You're a genius?" Tony half asked, half stated.

Prentiss let out a small laugh this. "Yep." She said, more to herself than the others.

"Remarkable." Ducky commented, just as the emergency lights kicked in.

(((((())))))

The group had been sitting around for almost twenty minuets, chatting about College Days and how they'd all come to do the jobs they did. Prentiss noticed Reid had been unusually quiet. She looked over at him to see he had his eyes closed and his head resting against the wall. It looked almost as if he'd fallen asleep, and she would have though this is it wasn't for the slight frown he wore. She moved over to him and sat beside him. "You ok?" She asked quietly, so as to not draw too much attention. They had looked at her when she'd moved but not said anything.

Reid didn't speak, he just nodded.

"You sure?" She asked, remembering how he'd fumbled with is flashlight earlier. "Is it your arm again?"

Reid shrugged, then shook his head, but still didn't speak.

"Reid." She said, in a tone of voice that made Ziva cast her a look. She mouthed the works 'He ok?' to which Prentiss nodded. She then turned her attention back to her team mates.

"Reid." Prentiss tried again, this time quieter.

Reid sighed. "I can't see." He said, still not opening his eyes.

Prentiss shook her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" She asked, trying to keep the worry out of her voice.

He opened his eyes to look at her. Prentiss noticed, even in the dim lighting, that it took him longer than it should have to focus on her. He didn't say anything.

Prentiss stood and pulled Reid up by his elbow. "We'll be back in a minuet." She said to the others, ignoring their worried and confused stares. She guided Reid down the corridor so they were out of earshot of the others, and then sat him down. "What do you mean, you can't see?" she asked, kneeling next to him.

"I can't focus." He replied, closing his eyes again.

"Like before?" She asked, remembering how Reid had difficultly focusing on objects when he at the Rehabilitation Centre.

Reid nodded. "I couldn't tell how far away the flashlight was." He said, looking at her. "That's why I couldn't pick it up."

"How long has it been like this?" She asked. They need to get out of here was suddenly so much greater to her.

"Not long." He said. "I'm ok," he smiled at her.

"No, you're not Reid." She replied bluntly, standing up.

"Where you going?" He asked, closing his eyes again. At least if he closed them, he didn't have to fight to keep things from blurring.

"I've gotta tell them." She said, looking in the direction of the NCIS Agents. Reid shook his head, but Prentiss continued speaking. "They know something wrong. And what if something happens? We might need their help."

"I'm ok." Reid insisted. "It'll get better."

"I won't tell them everything." She said. "Just in case it doesn't." She left before he could reply and headed back to the group.

"Reid ok?" Abby asked when she returned, he voice full of concern.

Prentiss sighed and sat back down next to Tony. "He will be." She said, thinking about how to word what she had to say next.

"Is it from when Ziva hit him?" Tony asked, quickly glancing at the other Agent. Ziva opened her mouth to speak, but found no words.

"It's kinda a pre-existing condition." Prentiss said.

Ducky looked surprised. "How so?"

Prentiss sighed and began to explain. "Last year an UnSub had a grudge against Reid. He poisoned him and it was really bad for a while," She frowned a little, remembering the case that had changed Reid's life forever. "He got better, he came back to work. But sometimes, he still has problem." She was satisfied with that explanation and looked up to see if they were too.

"Problems?" Abby asked, sounding even more worried than before. "What happened to him?"

"He had a haemorrhage." She said. She knew Reid wouldn't want her to be telling them this, but she also knew she had to. If anything bad happened she would be relying on them to help Reid. "It left him with some brain damage."

"Brain..." Tony shook his head. "That guy has brain damage? No way." He shook his head again.

"Not that kind." Prentiss went on to explain, hating herself for betraying Reid in this way but knowing it was a necessity. "He had some mobility problems, distances..." She trailed off, known she had already told them much more than she should have.

"That's why he had to call her." Abby mussed to herself.

Ziva looked up the corridor to where Reid sat. "So it is because I hit him." She said quietly, still looking at him. "I aggravated it."

Prentiss wasn't sure what to say. She couldn't just say 'yes'. She could tell by the tone in Ziva's voice that the Agent was already feeling guilty. "It could just be stress..." She offered instead.

(((((())))))

Abby had left the group and gone to join Reid. "You feel ok?" She asked, sitting next to him. They had left him alone for almost half an hour but she couldn't resist the urge to go and see if he was ok for herself any longer.

He looked at her and smiled. "Yea." He replied. "You?"

She smiled. "Emily told us about what happened." She said simply.

Reid nodded. He knew she was trying to so the right thing by telling them, in case things did get worse, but he still couldn't help but feel a little hurt. "What did she say?" He asked, intrigued.

"That a bad guy poisoned you and you had a brain haemorrhage because of it which left you really sick but that you're back at work now and ok." She said in one breath.

"That's about it, yea." He said. At least, by the sounds of it, she hadn't gone into too much detail.

"So," Abby said. "And answer honestly this time. How are you?"

Reid smiled at her. "Actually," He tilted his head to the side. "I feel a lot better." And he did. Things were still a little fuzzy but they were much better than they had been.

"You want come back?" She asked. "Tony's trying to convince everyone that sequels can be better than originals." She smiled again.

Reid let out a little laugh. "Sure."

(((((())))))

"Just admit you are wrong, Tony." Ziva said. "Five to one."

Tony huffed and folded his arms in defeat.

Reid chuckled. Tony had still been trying to get them to agree with is view that sequels could be better than the original film - he was failing. Reid had spent the last ten minuets trying to ignore the worried and concerned looks he was receiving at regular intervals from everyone else.

"Tony." Ducky, who had been sitting quietly in though for the last few minuets, suddenly said. Everybody stopped talking and turned to look at him. "The stairwell doors have a safety release button on them, accessible from the stairwell."

"That's great," Prentiss said. "But how do we get into the stairwell?"

"There's an access hatch that comes out in the stairwell" Ziva said, a look of realisation spreading across her face.

"Yea," Tony added. "It's in the elevator shaft."

"The elevator won't open on the emergency generator." Abby said, looking around at everyone.

"We could pry it open?" Reid suggested.

"There are enough of us to do it." Ziva said. Four federal Agents? Between them surely they could open in.

"Open the doors," Ducky said. "Climb through the hatch and see if we can get to the access hatch."

"Why is there an access hatch in an elevator shaft?" Prentiss asked.

"Maintenance." Ducky said.

Tony stood and headed to the elevator. He gave it a test run. The door moved slightly, but he let go. "It'll work." He said. "Get over here." Ziva and Prentiss stood and walked over to him. Reid stood also. "Not you, Doc." Tony said, gesturing for him to sit back down.

Reid went to protest but the look Prentiss gave him changed his mind.

"OK, on three." Tony instructed. "One, two, three..."

The three Agents pulled the doors, Tony one way and Prentiss and Ziva the other. After a few moments, the doors opened. Tony gave his door one last shove to lock them into place. "Phew..." He sighed. "Half way there."

Ducky, Reid and Abby were now standing next to the opened doors. "Who gets the honour?" Ducky asked.

"I'll go," Ziva offered. Reid handed her his flashlight and she thanked him. Tony gave her a leg up and she climbed through the hatch in the corner of the elevators ceiling.

"Can you see anything?" Prentiss called up.

"Nothing." Ziva called back. "Wait!" she called after a few more seconds. They heard her jump, and then swear. "I can not reach it." She said, poking her head through the hatch. She jumped back down into the elevator.

"I could go, maybe?" Abby offered. She was a good few inches taller than Ducky, Ziva and Prentiss.

Ziva shook her head. "You won't be able to either."

"Great." Prentiss muttered. "So much for that plan."

It was at that moment that Reid became aware that Tony and Ziva were looking at him. "What?" He asked.

Tony looked up at the hatch, then back at Reid.

"You can't send Reid!" Abby protested. Prentiss shook her head.

"He's the tallest one out of us." Tony said, stating the obvious.

"The boy can't see properly, Tony." Ducky said, looking from Reid to Tony.

"I'll go." Reid said, stepping forward.

"Why don't you go?" Prentiss suggested, looking at Tony. "You're not much shorter than he is."

"Really?" Tony said, "In this suit?" He smiled. "Besides, he'll never lift me up there." He said, again looking at Reid. "I mean, what do you weight? One forty? One forty-five?" He shook his head. "Ain't no way you'll get me up." He shook his head and got himself ready to give Reid a leg up. "Come on, Doc."

Ziva handed him back his flashlight. "It's on the left," She said. "Above the pulley."

Reid thanked her and got ready to climb up into the dark elevator shaft.

(((((())))))

**OK, I have no idea how much Reid weighs. But he's a similar build to my hubby so I put him at the same weight. FYI – Ziva is 5ft7, Prentiss 5ft8, Abby 5ft10, Ducky 5ft8, Tony 6ft1 and Reid – It changes where ever you look! Some people say 6ft1, some 6ft3. I want with the taller. There's a photo somewhere of the team and you can see Reid is taller than all of them, and I know Hotch is 6ft1 so...**

**More of Morgan, Gibbs and McGee in the next chapter.** **With so many characters it's difficult to give them all screen time! : ) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS, nor and I making any money from this. It's just for fun! **

**A/N: ****Thanks again all who reviewed and added. First off though, I'd like to apologise for the bad grammar in the last chapter. I think I may be suffering from 'Baby Brain'! Also, I know Prentiss wouldn't really tell them all about Reid like that, but I do love a bit of confrontational angst, and so... you know... Planting the seeds and what not ; ) **

**Trapped – Chapter Seven.**

"We're on our way to the last known location now. It's in Northern Maryland." Hotch said into the phone. "I'll call you when we know more."

Morgan looked at his watch. It was eight o'clock. They were fast approaching the eleven hour mark. He sighed. "Garcia had any luck getting into the mainframe?" He asked.

"No," Hotch replied. "I think our best chance is to find Phillips and try and deal with him. Get him to co-operate."

"What if he won't" He asked,

Hotch was quiet for a few seconds. "Then we take him down. Garcia can undo all of this if he's not stopping her on the other end." He was quiet again for a few more seconds. "I'll call you when we know more." He said again.

They said their goodbyes and hung up.

"What have they found?" McGee asked, still sitting at his desk but now feeling a little redundant without his computer.

"They locked on to Phillips' last know location." Morgan said, looking at him. "They're on their way now. Somewhere in Northern Maryland is all I know."

Gibbs and McGee nodded. "So we just wait here?" McGee asked.

"The case is solved, McGee." Gibbs replied, his feet still up on his desk. "Unless you wanna start filling in your report?" He asked, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"So Doherty left boot came when Phillips killed himself?" McGee asked, ignoring Gibbs and turning to face Morgan.

Morgan nodded. "There no report or actual evidence that Doherty was bullying him, but it seems a little too much of a coincidence." He shook his head.

"There are no mistakes, no coincidences." Gibbs said, looking at Morgan.

"Elisabeth Kubler-Ross." Morgan said, nodding, knowing the quote. "Doherty felt guilty."

"Wait," McGee said, looking at them both. "So Phillips is bullied at one school, moves, is bullied again. Gets into the Marines, is bullied yet again and then hangs himself?" He sounded almost as if he didn't believe it. "And now his father, who also happens to be an ex-Marine, had killed those he holds responsible, again Marines, and locked us all in here?"

Gibbs nodded his head. "Yep."

"I've worked stranger cases." Morgan said, looking at Gibbs who raised his eyebrows as he nodded in agreement.

"Locked us in here for what purpose?" McGee asked.

"The more of us in here," Morgan answered. "The less of us out there to work the case." He looked to Gibbs then back to McGee. "He knew we'd come here to share case files. If we've got people trying to figure out the mess that's going on in here, we got less eyes out there looking for him." He explained. "Means he can make his move. Run. Whatever he's got planned."

"Oh." Was all McGee said.

(((((())))))

Reid stood on top of the elevator, torch fixed on the access hatch. He focused his attention on it so as to not notice the pitch black that surrounded him.

"Can you see it?" He heard Ziva call up.

"Yea." He called back. He slowly headed towards the hatch and reached up with his right arm to open the latch. He swore under his breath when he couldn't quite reach it. Although he could touch it, he couldn't quite stretch high enough to be able to pull the lever to open it. That's when an idea struck him. He knelt down on the elevator roof and looked down through the hatch at Tony. "I need you're tie." He said.

Tony looked at him confused. "Pardon?" He asked.

"I can't reach the latch." Reid explained. "I can use your tie to hook it and pull it open."

"Where's your tie?" Tony asked, unconsciously running his hand down his own silk one.

"I left it in Abby's lab." Reid said, motioning with is hand for Tony to give him the tie.

"I'm not giving you my tie." Tony said, laughing a little nervously.

"Give him the tie, Tony." Prentiss said.

"Yea." Abby joined. In. "You do want to get out of here, don't you?" Ziva and Ducky nodded, but didn't speak.

"No!" Tony protested. "I'm not giving him my tie! This was a fifty dollar tie!"

"Really?" Ziva asked, looking at it.

"Who spends fifty dollars on a tie?" Reid asked, now also looking confused.

"Don't you have a belt, or something?" Tony suggested.

Reid shook his head. "A belt would be too rigid."

"We'll buy you a new tie." Ducky offered, smiling a little at Tony's resistance to surrender the garment.

"I don't want a new tie," Tony said. "I like this tie!"

"Tony…." Ziva said in a tone that made Reid glad it wasn't directed at him.

Tony sighed. "Fine." He said, undoing the tie and handing it to Reid. "But you guys own me fifty dollars."

"Take it out of the seventy dollars you owe me." Ziva said, smiling at him.

(((((())))))

Reid held one end of the tie in each hand, raising his arms above his head. He flicked his wrists to loop the tie around the lever and let out a little laugh when he managed to do it. He pulled down on the tie and the lever came down with it, opening the maintenance hatch that lead to the stairwell.

"Did you do it?" He heard Prentiss call up.

He rolled the tie and placed it into his pocket before kneeling down on the elevator roof again. "How tall is your maintenance guy?" He asked, looking around the NCIS employees. The hatch opening was a good five feet up from the elevator top.

"They would ordinarily use a ladder." Ducky said, sounding almost as if he were apologising.

"I don't suppose you have a ladder?" Reid asked.

"No." Tony said. "And we're out of ties too." He said, sounding a little bitter.

Reid returned to the elevator roof and studied the area that surrounded the small opening. The only way he could see to do so would be to use the cable attached to the pulley and try and pull himself up. He sighed, placing the flashlight between his teeth and pulling on the cable to check the slack. The cable was pretty taut. He pulled himself up off the ground and, using his left arm, managed to pull himself into the access hatch.

The hatch led to a small tunnel. It was only just wide enough for a person to fit through. He lay there on his back for a few seconds, surprised at how tired he suddenly felt.

"You make it?" He heard Tony call.

"Yea!" He shouted back. He rolled himself over onto his front and began to crawl through the tunnel. He tried to just look ahead, to where his flashlight shone, to where he was going, as if it would somehow remove the rest of the darkness that surrounded him.

(((((())))))

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Abby asked, looking around the group.

"He made it to the tunnel." Ziva said. "The hard part is done. He just had to crawl through and open the door." She smiled, trying to reassure the scientist.

Abby didn't look convinced.

"He'll be fine." Prentiss said. "He's tougher than he looks." She smiled at Abby, who returned one.

"How long do you think it'll take him?" Tony asked, still looking up through the open hatch in the elevator ceiling.

"The tunnel connecting both hatches is about ten feet long." Ducky answered. "It contains the control panels for various electrical on the floor it's located on. Bit of an inconvenient design but there you go." He looked around them. "Once he's at the other hatch he just has to open it and come back down the stairs to open the door." Tony was still looking at him as if waiting for an answer. "Not long, Tony." Ducky added.

(((((())))))

Reid had made it to the other end of the maintenance tunnel. He coughed a little. The tunnel was dusty and what he really hoped was just grease was covering his shirt, pants, hands, well... everything, really. He tried the hatch but it wouldn't open. It didn't take him long to realise it must be locked from the other side. He'd never be able to force it open with his arms; his best bet was to kick it. But to kick it open meant trying to turn around in the enclosed space. He though for a few minutes about how best to do so. He lay on his side and pulled his legs up to his chest. Slowly, he turned himself around so as to not get stuck. When he finally had himself in the right position, he used both feet to kick the door as hard as he could. Although it made a lot of noise, nothing else really happened.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He lay there a few minutes longer wondering if he should just go back and get Tony to do it. But then again, he'd come this far. He took a deep breath and kicked the hatch again with both feet.

He felt a mixture of shock and surprise when he felt the lock give way. He kicked it again and it flew open to reveal the stairwell. He climbed out, still not quite able to believe that he's actually managed to do it. He walked down the stairs to the door and searched for the emergency release button. He found it on the top corner opposite the hinges. It was a small magnetic patch that could be activated electronically, but needed no power source to remain locked. He pressed what he assumed to be the release and pulled the door open.

(((((())))))

"What was that noise?" Abby asked when they heard a loud and sudden bang.

"Reid?" Tony called up to him, but received no reply.

"He probably cannot hear you." Ziva said.

"Yea," Prentiss added. "It's probably just the other hatch or something." She knew Ziva was right. If he was halfway down a tunnel between the elevators and the stairs then there was no way he'd hear them, but she still felt a little bit of worry creep inside her.

Abby looked somewhat appeased by this answer until they heard two more similar bangs in quick succession.

"He's made it to the hatch." Ducky said, turning to look at the door. The others moved to stand by Ducky and, right on cue, the stairwell door opened to revealed a dishevelled looking Reid.

"You coming?" Reid asked, after nobody spoke for a few moments.

Tony smiled at him. "Good work, Doc." He headed towards the door. "Now, where's my tie?"

(((((())))))

"You should go for a drink with Reid sometime." Morgan said, laughing a little as McGee reeled off a list of statistics about Government computer hacking.

Gibbs smiled and laughed a little too. Before McGee could defend himself the three were distracted by the sound of the stairwell door opening. It was easily heard. The usually bustling bullpen was practically silent except for a few quiet conversations here and there that trapped Agents were having amongst themselves.

Gibbs stood to see what was happening but before he could move from behind his desk, someone had flung themselves around his neck.

"Gibbs!" Abby squealed. "I thought I was never going to see you again!"

"Abby?" Gibbs asked. "How did you..." He looked over her shoulder to see the rest of his team and the two FBI Agents now standing between his and McGee's desk.

"How did you guy get up here?" McGee asked, looking frantically from one of them to another.

"And what the hell happened to you?" Morgan asked, noticing Reid appearance. His shirt was smeared with what looked like oil and grease. His face and arms were filthy and he looked like he was staring to get a black eye.

Abby answered before Reid had the chance. "Reid crawled through the elevator access hatch to open the emergency release on the door to the stairs so we could get out." She smiled sweetly and bounced up and down on her toes slightly. "Oh," She looked at Reid then to Morgan. "And Ziva punched him." She added.

"Ziva what?" McGee asked, looking from Abby, to Reid to Ziva. "You punched him?"

"It was not like that." Ziva said, raising her hands defensively.

"Reid punched her first." Prentiss said, smiling a little.

"She started it." Reid said defensively.

"What the hell were you guys doing down there?" Morgan asked looking bemused.

Gibbs shook his head. "I'm not sure I wanna know."

(((((())))))

**Sorry it's a bit shorter than normal. The boys are a little sick and playing up (don't worry, just got colds!) and I wanted to upload something and that seemed a suitable place to end it. Next chapter will have more of the Hotch group in it. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Criminal Minds or NCIS, nor and I making any money from this. It's just for fun! **

**A/N: ****First of all, sorry for the massive delay! Everything's been happening at once and yada yada yada, plus a few nice days away with hubby, but I'm back now! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and added. Also I realised something. In the first chapter, Rossi didn't recognise the Marine uniform when he was in fact a Marine himself so... oopsie on my part! Oh well, moving on.**

**This is the last chapter! May do a one-shot after this. Will explain more at the end! **

**Trapped – Chapter Eight**

"...this is how the accident came to happen." Ziva said, looking around the group, satisfied with her explanation.

"So that's where the blood's from too?" Morgan asked, indicating the blood that had found its way onto Reid's shirt. Reid nodded. "Oh..." Morgan said, frowning a little. They had all settled around the desks, either sitting on them or in a chair nearby. All except Abby and Reid who were sitting cross legged on the floor next to Gibbs desk.

"That would have been interesting to see." Prentiss said, smiling a little.

Abby nodded as if confirming this.

"Hey," Reid spoke up after a few seconds of silence. "Where's the bathroom?" He asked, standing. "I wanna try and wash some of this off." He added, looking at the grease and oil that was all over him. He was feeling almost back to normal. His head hurt a little but he wasn't sure if that was just a side effect of being punched in the face, and the fact he hadn't eaten all day.

"Over there." Tony said, pointing to behind the stairs that were at the back of his desk. He was sitting on the edge of his desk as Morgan still occupied his seat.

Reid muttered his thanks and began heading off.

"Hey, Kid!" Gibbs called, opening his bottom desk draw. Reid turned to look at him just in time to catch the NCIS hoodie that had been thrown at him. He thanked the older man and headed off again.

"I'm hungry." Abby muttered once Reid was out of sight.

(((((())))))

"He's currently stopped in Aberdeen, Sir." Garcia said, looking at the signal on her screen. "I'm working on getting a more precise location now. He's only just stopped, so you have anywhere from ten to thirty minutes to get there."

"Were just outside Riverside." Hotch said. "We should make it. Just keep working on finding his exact location."

"On it." Garcia said, and then hung up.

"How far out are we?" JJ asked, looking at her watch. It was nearly nine o'clock. Morgan, Reid and Prentiss had been locked in now for almost twelve hours.

"Close enough." Rossi replied.

(((((())))))

"Hey."Prentiss said, sitting on Tony's desk. Tony had moved to go and annoy McGee leaving his previous spot open. Abby, Gibbs and Ducky were all gathered around Gibb's desk and Ziva had gone to the bathroom.

"You alright?" Morgan asked, noticing the tone in her voice.

She nodded. "Does Reid seem ok to you?" She asked, looking at him.

Morgan looked puzzled for a moment. "I guess so," he cocked his head to the side. "Why?"

"When we were downstairs," Prentiss began. "After he and Ziva had their... accident or whatever happened." She sighed. "He told me that he was having trouble seeing and I did something stupid."

"Emily..." Morgan prompted when she didn't speak for a few minutes.

"I panicked." She said, suddenly looking a little small. "I was worried and I know I shouldn't have and Reid asked me no to but I..." She sighed.

"Emily." Morgan said again. "What?" He was starting to feel a strange mix of confused and worried and he didn't like it.

"I told them." She looked up at him and smiled apologetically. "He asked me not to, but I did. I was worried something bad was happening to him." She looked away. "I told them about what happened with Kendall because I was worried and I thought they should know in case anything happened." She looked back at Morgan. "And he asked me not to and I should have listened to him." She sighed. "And now he hasn't spoken to me since. At least, not directly."

"Is he ok?" Morgan asked. "I mean," he continued. "Should we be worried?"

Prentiss shrugged. "He seems a lot better." She said. "I think it was just a temporary glitch or something." She sighed. "I screwed up."

Morgan shook his head. "Look," He looked around as if to check nobody was listening to him and leant forward to rest his elbows on the desk. "We've been cooped up in here for the best part of twelve hours. Nobody's thinking straight." He leant back in the chair. "Just speak to him." He suggested. "The kids probably just tired. By the looks of him he's not had a great time in here," He smiled. "And don't forget it's only his second day back."

Prentiss smiled back. "I guess you're right."

(((((())))))

Reid had washed off his face as best he could in the dull emergency lighting and was now working on his arms and hands. He'd taken off his shirt to make the job easier. He was almost done when he heard the door open behind him. He turned to see who it was, picking up the NCIS hoodie as he did so. "Ziva?" He asked, quickly pulling the hoodie over his head. It was far too big for him, but a least it was clean. "This is the men's room." He looked around him. "Isn't it?"

Ziva nodded. "Sorry," she said, "I just wanted to check you were ok."

"I'm fine." Reid said, throwing his shirt in the nearby bin. "It was just..."

"Not that." Ziva interrupted. Reid looked at her confused for a second before she continued. "You are mad with her, no?"

"What?" Reid asked, not quite following the conversation.

"You are angry that she told us." Ziva said, moving further into the bathroom. "About what happened to you."

Reid sighed and leant back against the counter, folding his arms, but said nothing.

Ziva moved closer to him. "Although she may have done the wrong thing, she did it for the right reasons." She stopped when she was standing next to him, also leaning against the counter. "And you know that, don't you?"

Reid still didn't speak, he was just staring at a fixed spot on the ground.

"Talk to her." Ziva said, walking towards the door and looking back to face him. "Are you coming?"

Reid sighed again and followed Ziva out of the bathroom.

(((((())))))

"Sending the location to your GPS now." Garcia said over the speaker phone.

Rossi looked at the screen. "We're only four minutes out." He said. "Is he still at this location?" He asked.

"From what I can tell, yes." Garcia answered. "Go get that SOB!" She said before disconnecting the call.

(((((())))))

"Well Hello..." Tony said, looking up as Ziva and Reid re-entered the bull pen area at the same time. "And what have you two dirty dogs been up to?"

Ziva said nothing, but shot Tony a look that caused him to shut up and McGee and Abby to stifle a chuckle.

"Hey," Reid said, stopping next to Morgan. "Where's Prentiss"?

"She went looking for you." Morgan said, studying the younger man. "You ok?" He asked.

Reid shook his head slightly. "She told you too?" He sighed.

"Look, Man," Morgan raised his hands up defensively. "She knows you're pissed with her and she's sorry."

Reid said nothing for a few seconds. "You know where she is?" He asked again.

"I'm here." Prentiss said from behind Reid.

He turned to look at her and smiled weakly. "You got a minute?"

Prentiss nodded and headed to behind the stairs where they wouldn't be overheard. Reid followed.

Morgan shook his head and looked at his watch. It was almost nine thirty.

(((((())))))

"Look," Prentiss said turning to face Reid when they were out of earshot of the others. "I'm sorry I told them about what Kendall did and I get that you're pissed with me, I do. But I was worried about you and I..."

"I told you I was ok." Reid interrupted.

"I know," She sighed. "And I should have listened to you and I wish I had. But," she shrugged. "I was worried. And after everything that happened I..."

"No," Reid interrupted again, shaking his head. "You don't get to play the 'it was hard for us too' card." He folded his arms. "I was cleared for work by the Bureau and I worked hard to get cleared. You don't have to watch my every move in case I slip up."

"You couldn't see!" Prentiss protested. "What was I supposed to do?"

"I got punched in the face!" Reid unfolded his arms and put them in his pockets. "Hard!" He added. "You'd have trouble too." He half smiled. "I know you though you were doing the right thing, but..." He sighed. "You told me this morning that you wouldn't say anything to anyone and then..." He shrugged.

Prentiss sighed, thinking of what to say. "I know I shouldn't have told them. It wasn't my call to make and I really am sorry. And I know you have every right to be pissed at me. But it's been a God awful day and..." She smiled at him. "Can I just say 'sorry' and you say 'ok' and then I buy you a burger to make up for it?"

Reid smiled at her again. "I am hungry." He said, almost to himself. She was right. He knew she hadn't told them out of malice, that she had genuinely just been worried. He wondered what he would have done if there roles had been reversed and came up empty. He narrowed it down to two options, he could stay annoyed at her for doing what she believed, at the time, was the right thing to do or he could just accept the apology. No harm, no fowl... right. "Big burger." He said, miming with his hands as if he were holding one.

Prentiss laughed a little. "So we're good?" She asked.

Reid nodded and they rejoined the group.

(((((())))))

"FBI!" Hotch shouted, pounding on the door of the trailer. It was parked just outside of town. At least a trailer explained how he'd been moving around so often. He knocked again. "Reginald Glennister!" There was no answer, but a loud crash was heard from inside. Hotch looked at JJ and Rossi and signalled that he was going to open the door. All three had their guns drawn. Hotch counted to three and pulled open the door.

Rossi was the first in, followed by JJ and Hotch. "FBI!" He called. "Freeze!"

Glennister was halfway out of one if the windows. JJ ran out of the trailer to cover the window from the other side. "Stop now!" She shouted at him, gun pointed at his head.

Glennister closed his eyes. "They deserved it." He said, before making his way back into the trailer. He turned to face Hotch and Rossi, hands raised in surrender. "They all deserved it."

JJ reappeared next to Rossi. "Why?" she asked him.

Hotch moved forwards to handcuff him as he spoke. "For what they did to my boy." He said simply.

"And the FBI and NCIS Agents you've held captive?" Rossi asked, holstering his gun now that Glennister was handcuffed. "What did they do?"

"Means to an end." Glennister said simply. "Those scum bags killed my boy." He snarled. "And they were allowed to serve our country! The country my boy loved!" He spat out.

"Let's go." Hotch said, pushing him forwards and out of the door. "JJ, call Garcia." He said as he passed her.

JJ nodded and pulled out her phone.

(((((()))))

"JJ my sweet," Garcia said answering her phone. "Please tell me you got this scum bag and I can now free our flock from their Navy Yard prison?"

JJ let out a small laugh. "We go him, Garcia. Free away."

Garcia squealed a little and JJ heard her finger tapping the keys for a few moments before she spoke again. "Done."

"Already?" She said, surprised. "OK, I'm gonna call Spence."

"I'll call Morgan." Garcia said. "See you soon."

The two women hung up and then redialled.

(((((())))))

"No way!" McGee said, sounding astonished. "That's awesome!"

Morgan watched Reid continue with whatever it was he had been telling McGee and Ducky and laughed a little at the look of genuine amazement on the NCIS Agents faces.

"God," Tony said, perching himself on the desk next to Morgan. "Imagine if they'd all been locked in a room together."

Morgan laughed again.

"That's true!" Ducky exclaimed from beside McGee.

"What are they talking about?" Ziva asked, now standing next to Morgan.

"I understood something about Virginia but then I kinda zoned out." Abby said from where she was now sitting on the floor next to Tony's desk.

"Hmm..." Ziva said and the four continued to watch the three men in silence.

(((((())))))

"You used to work with Fornell, right?" Gibbs asked, looking at Prentiss. She was sitting at McGee's desk. McGee had moved over to Ziva's desk to talk to Reid and Ducky.

"Yea." She replied, looking at him. "I didn't think you'd remember me."

He smiled. "Was I an ass?" He asked, still smiling.

Prentiss looked as if she contemplated this for a moment. "Yea." She answered after a few minutes.

Gibbs chuckled. "Sorry. I generally don't get alone with the FBI."

"Oh I got that." She said, smiling a little. "If it makes you feel better, you seem to have, erm..." she thought about what word to use. "Mellowed."

Gibbs smiled again. "You know what would make me feel better?" He asked. Prentiss shook her head. "Chinese." He said, wishfully.

(((((())))))

The group were still talking and chatting when suddenly the lights came on. "What the hell?" Morgan said, standing.

"Are we free now?" Abby asked, also standing from on the floor.

Before anyone else could speak, Morgan's and Reid's phone rand simultaneously. "Oh, nobody calls me?" Prentiss said, sounding a little hurt.

"Hey JJ." Reid said, moving away from the group a little.

"So I guess you're a free man now, hey?" She said.

"You got him?" He asked.

"Yep," JJ answered, nodding even though he couldn't see her. "Hotch has got him in the car now. He came peacefully."

"That's good I guess."

"Yea." She said. She had been worried that he would put up a fight but he seemed to have just given up when they found him. "We'll debrief you all tomorrow," she continued. "You guys must be beat."

Reid sighed. "You have no idea." He smiled. She couldn't see it but she could hear it in his voice. "I'll see you tomorrow, JJ."

"Night, Spence." She said. "Take care." And then she hung up.

(((((())))))

"Hey, Bay Girl." Morgan said, answering.

"You're welcome." Garcia said, not waiting to be thanked. "How are you all?"

"Hungry." Morgan said. "And I think Reid made a new friend." He added, looking over to where the younger man had been chatting away with Agent McGee.

Garcia laughed a little. "Aww..." She mocked, "Anyway, so now I know you're all ok I plan on going home for a nice hot bath, care to join?"

Morgan chuckled. "Maybe next time."

"You're loss. Good night, Chocolate God." With that she was gone.

(((((())))))

Prentiss watched Reid and Morgan on the phone. She knew it was silly but she felt a little pang of jealousy that they had both been called by the team. As if on queue her phone began to ring. "Hey, Rossi." She said, answering.

"We got him." Rossi said. "You are now free to leave the Navy Yard."

"Thank God." She said looking at her watch. It was almost ten.

"You guys all ok?" He asked. He'd not really spoken to them much throughout the course of the day.

"Yea." She answered. "Hungry and a little tired but you know how it goes."

"Actually I've never been locked in a government building for twelve hours before so I don't." Prentiss let out a small laugh and Rossi continued. "I gotta go." Rossi continued. "We're taking Glennister in to process him. We'll debrief tomorrow."

"Ok," Prentiss said, suppressing a yawn. "See you tomorrow."

"Night, Emily." With that, he was gone.

(((((())))))

The three FBI Agents finished their phone calls at pretty much the same time.

"You guys hungry?" Abby asked, looking around the whole group.

"Starving!" Tony and McGee answered at the same time.

"I could eat." Ziva said nodding. Prentiss nodded too.

"There's a Chinese place not far away." Gibbs said standing and grabbing his coat. All the Agents in the bull pen had started to filter out of the building.

Reid pulled a face but didn't say anything.

"I think maybe we should try the new Indian Restaurant, Jethro." Ducky suggested.

"Nah..." Tony said.

Abby eyed Reid suspiciously. She waited for him to look at her and signed something. Reid smiled and signed back. Abby signed again and Reid replied once more, causing Gibbs to laugh.

"What the hell is happening?" Morgan asked. "Since when did you know how to sign?" He looked at Reid.

Reid looked at his watch. "Since about nine hours ago." He looked up at Morgan and smiled. Prentiss laughed a little.

"They got him too..." Tony said, more to himself. Morgan looked at him confused.

"He doesn't like it when they sign." McGee offered by way of explanation.

"What about that burger bar down the street." Ziva offered. "They are open late."

Everyone murmured their agreement and picked up their belongings.

"See you there?" Abby asked, looking at Reid who nodded. She tip-toed up to give him a kiss on the cheek before waving good-bye to Morgan and Prentiss. "See you all in a minute." She said, heading out of the bull pen. McGee, Ducky, Tony and Gibbs followed.

"See you in a few minutes." Ziva said, turning to follow her team mates. She turned back to face Reid. "If you need anymore help," she said, referring to their earlier miniature training session in the lab. "You should call me." She smiled at him then followed the other.

"What the hell?" Morgan said, looking from the NCIS team, to Prentiss to Reid. "What just happened?"

"Abby taught me sign language." Reid explained earnestly.

"No!" Morgan cried. "Not that!"

"Then what?" Reid asked, looking confused. Prentiss laughed again.

"Abby? Ziva?" Morgan said. Reid still looked confused. Prentiss shook her head heading out of the bull pen and Reid and Morgan followed. "You really have no clue, do you man?" Morgan asked rhetorically. "Two beautiful, hot woman show an interest in you and you don't even know it." He shook his head.

Reid looked at him, still feeling a little confused.

"Man," Morgan spoke again. "I still have so much to teach you!"

With that, the three FBI Agents followed the NCIS Agents to the parking lot.

(((((())))))

**THE END!**

**So, thinking of doing a one shot set in the Burger Bar... what do you think? Yey? Nay? Wasn't really sure how to end this and I though that was kinda a good place. Bad guy caught, Good guys free!**

**Hope you all enjoyed. Thank you for sticking with me all this time and thank you for your reviews. They really do mean a lot *grins*.**

**Until next time! xxx**


End file.
